Blind Love
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: An accident, regrets, forgiveness, kindness. Aichi's world is changed forever, however he holds no grudge, love comes to light, will it make the days bright? Or, will darkness come upon their love and shatter it for all of time? Will Kai be able to protect his defenceless Aichi? Maybe he may end up broken instead... All you've got to do to find out is read for yourself
1. Chapter 1

**let's have the story begin with a very short little teaser hehe that I tried a new writing style for~**

Prolougue: when you regret, it's already too late

A jade eyed brunette was pacing the all too white hallways of the hospital, deep regret gnawing at his stomach. He hadn't intended for this mess to happen, if only he hadn't been so persistent, none of this would have happened.

The brunette wouldn't be anxiously waiting for news on his sapphire eyed friend, his friend wouldn't have needed to go into intense medical care.

**If it wasn't for him, Aichi wouldn't be close to death's side.**

This whole mess started only a few hours ago, everyone was celebrating Aichi's birthday, the blue haired boy hadn't brought it up himself. His friends had only found out due to his little sister with peach hair and blue eyes.

His black haired friend Kamui had gotten angry at the birthday boy, not real anger, just unhappy that he had kept his mouth shut. Resulting in Aichi blushing embarrassed at all of the attention from his friends. No gifts were given due to the extremely short notice, however the blue haired boy had smiled happily and warmly towards his friends.

In the corner of the room was a certain brunette, too embarrassed to go have fun with the others. The blue haired boy does not mind this however, it was simply how Kai was, if anything it would have weirded him out if the brunette had participated in any games besides cardfight.

"Kai, you should have fun with the rest of us!"

A blond haired teen called with a big grin, the brunette glared at the boy fiercely with his jade eyes.

"I'd rather not Miwa..."

The reaction from the blond haired boy was a sigh in defeat, the teen knew that annoying Kai to do something never ended well. The blue haired boy just smiled, he was just happy enough spending time with all of his friends, it was his first birthday with more than just family celebrating it.

"Aww come on Kai, don't be such a party pooper like usual, it's Aichi's birthday"

Kamui complained as he got up in the brunette's face like a little child,the result was an annoyed brunette who casually stalked out of the stood with his eyes closed. The blue haired boy stood in the doorway afterward and sighed, Kai was acting like Kai.

Suddenly the blue haired boy gasped in surprise, Kai hasn't been paying attention, a huge truck was heading right towards him.

Without thinking the blue haired boy called out for the brunette's attention, however the brunette noticed too late. Jade eyes were closed, braced for the pain of the impact, however the only pain he felt was being scraped across the cold hard cement of the road.

Screams were heard, the brunette looked back, jade eyes widened in shock. The road was covered in a crimson liquid, a blue haired boy was lying limply on the road, crimson continued to pool from the boys body.

The brunette had been saved, in exchange for the blue haired boy's safety. Ambulances were called, all his friends panicked and cried, glares were shot towards the brunette.

That was when, the guilt and regret began to form within the brunette's body as he followed everyone to the hospital, hoping for the blue haired boy's health.

**hehe short it was ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im no pro at third person ~ my usual style is first person so yeah..**

**Chapter 1: Aichi's condition**

Hours had passed after the blue haired boy had been rushed to the hospital, the brunette pacing in the white hallways was anything but calm. He was worried, worried about the fragile blue haired boy's condition. The long wait had made the teen fear for the worst, if that did come true, the brunette wouldn't have been able to live with himself anymore.

When the doctor had come out of the operating room, the brunette's jade eyes went were filled with anxiety as he rushed over to the blond haired man, eager for the news on his blue haired friend. The doctor looked at him sadly with his grey eyes as he shook his head.

The brunette felt as if his heart had been ripped in two then shredded to bits, his Aichi had died, all because of his stubbornness. Faint tears threatened to pour out of the brunette's jade eyes as he looked to the ground.

The kind doctor lifted up the brunette's face from viewing the ground and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean he died, however it's not certain your friend will survive, only time will tell.."

The doctor's words lifted the brunette's spirits high, he had hope, even if it was slim, his Aichi had hope of survival. The brunette suddenly shook his head a little embarrassed, he realized he was acting weird. He wondered since when did he think as the blue haired boy as his own.

"Can I see him?.."

The brunette asked, he wanted to see his blue haired friend for himself, to confirm his safety. However he was also worried about what the blue haired boy looked like now. Was his cute face gone?.. Was Aichi still recognizable? The brunette did not know, he hasn't seen the extent of the younger's injuries.

The doctor hesitated slightly then nodded towards the brunette as he lead him into the room that Aichi now occupied. The sight of the boy made guilt stab the brunette like a sharp dagger.

Hooked up to many machines and hooked up to an IV, laying motionless of a soft white hospital bed was his little Aichi, the boy had bandages covering his eyes and a sling on his arm.

The brunette rushed to the blue haired boy's side, and cupped his left hand within his own. The warmth that seeped into the brunette's hands comforted him greatly, it was proof that Aichi was alive. The brunette's eyes scanned over the boy once again, this time with confusion.

"Why does he have so little injuries?..."

The brunette's voice was laced with concern, he didn't feel like he had the need to mask it in front of a stranger. It seemed strange to the brunette that the blue haired boy had been in such a critical condition, only with the few injuries he had received.

"The damage on Sendou was mostly internal... However he is no longer bleeding internally..."

The blond haired doctor seemed as if he wasn't telling all that he knew, the jade eyed boy could sense this. It made unease prickle it's way inside of him. It made the brunette wonder what could be wrong with his blue haired friend that would cause worry for the doctor.

"Anything else...?"

The brunette was afraid of the answer, doctors usually stayed calm but he could tell that the grey eyed doctor was far from calm yet not frantic. Jade eyes narrowed towards the doctor, insisting that he was to be told everything on Aichi's condition.

"He obtained mild damage towards his head, I won't know how it will affect Sendou until he wakes up, thankfully he is not in a coma"

The doctor's words were like icy shards that seeped into the brunette's veins causing his blood to run cold. Head damage, he had read that it could be dangerous, it made the brunette fear that Aichi may not be the Aichi he knew anymore when the boy awakened. Jade eyes then focused on the bandages wrapped around the blue haired boy's eyes. The doctor followed the jade gaze and smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry his face isn't marked up, and his eyes are perfectly fine, they just had a lot of dust get into them, they, will be fine after a while"

The brunette sighed with relief as he gently the blue haired boys hands, jade eyes gazing affectionately towards the younger boy. The fear of losing him had scared the brunette half to death, however even though the boy was said to still be in danger, the brunette had a feeling that the blue haired boy would be strong enough to make in through.

Suddenly the brunette realized something, almost losing Aichi made him realize how he felt about the younger boy. Kai Toshiki realized that he had loved Aichi for a while now, he had just not realized his feeling towards the boy.

The brunette smirked as he held the smaller hand to his own cheek, it was strange, he was totally fine with liking the blue haired boy at his side. To him, it just felt right, he also wondered if the blue haired boy thought of him the same way.

The brunette knew that even if he didn't, the blue haired boy wouldn't hold it against him, his heart was to big to do something like that. All the brunette had to do was wait until the younger boy woke up, and hope that he was okay. His feelings towards the boy could wait until his safety was confirmed.

There was a sudden knock on the door of the hospital room, the brunette got up slightly confused and opened the door. A smiling black haired boy and a calm lavender haired girl holding flowers walked into the room.

"So Aichi onii-san is okay?"

Kamui asked as he went over the the white bed where Aichi rested upon, Misaki went to go place the flowers in a vase on a grey end table by the blue haired boy.

The brunette felt slightly annoyed at the arrival of the two friends, it would have been nice to be by his side alone for a little while longer. However he guessed that it would be nice for the blue haired boy to wake up surrounded by his friends.

"Yeah... He just needs rest now, however the doctor said there was some mild damage towards his head, we don't know what'll happen when Aichi wakes up"

The brunette said quietly as he slowly slinked to the side of the room, the lavender haired girl smiled kindly towards the sleeping boy's face.

"I hope you get well soon Aichi, you shouldn't be spending your birthday in the hospital"

She whispered softly as she moved some strands of the boy's blue hair out of his face, she liked Aichi, however she knew that the blue haired boy would never feel the same way about her.

Instead of going after the boy, the lavender haired girl had decided that being his friend was good enough. She did not want the blue haired boy to feel guilty towards letting her down.

Kamui went to observe all of the strange machines that the sleeping boy had been hooked up to, a frown crossed his face at the amount of them. The black haired boy did not like seeing the person he respected enough to be his brother being hurt, however he was thankful that he hadn't gotten off worse than he had.

"Kai... I'm surprised you stayed with Aichi Onii-San the whole time, I thought you wouldn't have cared."

The black haired boy murmured quietly, he had thought Kai to be an heartless jerk. Yet the brunette had stayed by his blue haired friend's side the whole time.

"I care for Aichi..."

The brunette looked away, not wanting to risk eye contact in case he had a strange look on his face. Kamui smiled at the brunette's words, he knew that the sleeping boy would have been greatly happy if he had been awake.

**hope ya enjoyed the first chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Kai and Aichi**

The black haired boy had fallen asleep by Aichi's bed, he had laid his head over crossed arms with a smile on his face, dreaming of when his dear friend and Onii-chan would awaken.

The lavender haired girl had to leave a while ago, needing to go look after card capital while her uncle shin Nitta went out to collect more stock for the beloved store.

The jade eyed brunette was still in the hospital room with the blue haired boy and Kamui, the black haired boy's presence slightly annoyed him. With the boy sleeping close to Aichi, the brunette wouldn't be able to freely express his emotions.

Hours passed with them like this, until night had fallen upon Tokyo, thankful for this, the brunette nudged the black haired boy awake.

"Kai... What are you doing in my broom..."

The black haired boy yawned as he looked into the clear jade orbs. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed slightly, Kamui still mixed up his words often, he had meant to say 'room'.

"I'm not in your room, this is Aichi's hospital room, it's late you should leave soon"

The brunette responded, making sure that his annoyance was masked. The black haired boy was slightly hot headed, personality wise that he thought that he had no need to provoke the boy.

The black haired boy frowned slightly, he didn't want to leave his blue haired friend alone, however he also knew that Kai was right. He needed to get home so that his parents wouldn't worry.

"Okay... But if Aichi wakes up please call me... I'm worried about him.."

Kamui whispered as he grabbed his coat, the brunette nodded slightly happy. He had successfully gotten rid of the black haired boy. He had nothing against him, however he wanted to be with Aichi alone, even if the younger boy was still unconscious.

Once the black haired boy had officially left, the brunette sat by the younger boy's side, gazing as the half hidden face. Wanting to see those sparkling sapphire eyes of his filled with passion as he played vangaurd. Kai just wanted Aichi to be awake and well.

The cool air of the hospital room was comforting to the brunette, as he took the younger's left hand within his own, letting his warmth seep into the slightly cool skin of the boy. The coolness didn't worry the brunette, it was natural that the blue haired boy would be slightly cold.

"Aichi please wake up soon..."

The brunette whispered to the boy, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He gazed at the blue haired boy's face and noticed there was a slight smile that played across the younger's lips.

Even if the brunette couldn't fully see the blue haired boy's face, he was still attracted towards the boy. He gently ran his hand along the blue haired boy's cheek and smiled softly.

"Aichi, I've never realized how important you were to me, not until I almost lost you..."

The brunette whispered softly as he brought his face close to the younger boy's face. The brunette didn't notice the boy's finger on his right hand twitch slightly, he leant down and gently met the younger boy's lips with his own, it only lasted a second but it felt so nice to the brunette.

"Kai-kun..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly and weakly, after the brunette had separated their lips from each other. The brunette froze in shock, jade eyes filled with shock and surprise as he looked down at the blue haired boy laying in the hospital bed. The brunette was wondering how long the younger boy had been awake.

"Aichi?..."

The brunette asked quietly, hoping that he had only imagined the younger boy saying his name. However his hopes were proved wrong when the blue haired boy struggled to sit up.

"Aichi, relax you're safe. Don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself!"

The brunette scolded as he gently helped the younger boy sit up. He was shocked that Aichi had chosen the worst possible moment to regain consciousness.

"Sorry... I just didn't want to be laying down weakly in bed..."

The blue haired boy apologized, the brunette couldn't surprise a smile at how Aichi always managed to apologize even though he was the one hurt.

"It's okay Aichi... You should be resting..."

The brunette sighed, Aichi shook his head slowly and looked down sadly.

"Kai are you hurt?"

Aichi asked, his voice was laced with genuine concern. The younger boy's question had caught the brunette by surprise, Aichi had been the one hurt yet said boy was asking _him_ if he was alright.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine... Thanks to you"

It was hard for the brunette to keep his voice calm, his guilt from before rushed into him causing his spirits to lower even though he should have been happy that Aichi had woken up.

"I see... I'm so glad..."

The relief in the younger's voice caused the brunette's heart to ache slightly. He had caused this boy who was unimaginably kind, to go through something so painful, especially on his birthday.

"You should be worrying about yourself Aichi"

The brunette sighed, he was thankful that the younger boy couldn't see his face, and the slight blush that was present on it.

"Then... Why can't I feel any pain? Shouldn't I be in serious pain right now? And why are my eyes covered with... A bandage?"

The blue haired boy asked as he looked in the brunette's direction, the smile had faded from the younger boy's face and was replaced with a slight frown. The question shocked the brunette, he had thought that the younger boy was just acting brave and holding in his pain. To feel no pain what so ever? That was something that worried the brunette.

"The bandages were to help your eyes heal from too much dust getting into them... But you can't feel any pain at all? Not even a numb feeling?"

The younger boy shook his head to answer the brunette's question, it made the brunette feel uneasy and concerned for the blue haired boy.

"Kai also... When you kissed me while I was laying down... Was that real?.."

The brunette flinched slightly at the question, he had been hoping that it wouldn't have been mentioned by the younger boy. The brunette knew that lying would only make things worse, he also knew that Aichi wouldn't hold it against him.

"Yes... I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

The brunette could feel his face once again become tinted slightly pink in embarrassment, he had technically confessed to the younger boy who he had though was asleep at the time.

The blue haired boy reached timidly over towards the brunette, Kai moved slightly closer, knowing that the blue haired boy couldn't see at the moment. The brunette was patient as the younger boy ran his delicate fingers gently down his arm until he reached his hand. The blue haired boy's next action further shocked the brunette, their fingers had been intertwined, the blue haired boy looked up towards Kai, a smile was played across the boy's lips.

"Kai... I love you... I've loved you for a while..."

**im really glad people are enjoying this so far ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Something's off about you**

The brunette was happy beyond words, he hadn't thought that his feelings would be returned by the very person he held them for. The younger boy leaned towards the brunette and stole away his warmth, Kai looked down at the blue haired boy with slight worry. He shouldn't have felt so cold, not when he wasn't laying immobile anymore.

"Kai... I hope you didn't blame yourself for what happened to me..."

Aichi whispered softly as he continued to steal the brunette's warmth. Kai didn't want to lie to his new lover... Well lover is how he now thought of the younger boy, they both had feelings for each other anyway, that on its own made him greatly content.

"I'd be lying is I were to say that I didn't Aichi"

The brunette whispered as his fingers faintly glided over the bandages covering the blue haired boy's eyes, he wanted so badly to see those sparkling sapphire pools shimmer with light like they usually did. The younger boy looked down sadly, even though he couldn't see it was just an action that happened naturally.

"Well don't feel guilty anymore Kai, I'll never regret saving you..."

The younger boy smiled happily, the brunette could tell that the younger boy's words were true. The brunette sighed as he noticed that the younger boy had begun to shiver, he moved the blue haired boy away from him reluctantly and laid him back onto the hospital bed and tucked him in.

"Aichi how cold do you feel?"

The brunette was worried about the younger boy, sure it was chilly in the room but the younger boy was usually more resilient to the cold. The blue haired boy hid under the sheets slightly.

"I'm freezing..."

Kai, touched the boys for head gently to check to see if a fever was present, he frowned when there was none. It would have still worried the brunette slightly if it was a simple fever, however that seemed to not be the case. The brunette pondered why the younger boy was feeling abnormally cold, he could see that the boy was still trembling slightly even under the sheets.

"Kai?..."

The soft voice of the younger boy brought the brunette away from his thoughts. He looked down towards the smaller boy, he suddenly frowned. The he had totally forgotten about all the machines the younger boy had been hooked up to, a thin trail of blood was on the votes wrist and some was on the ground from when the IV slipped out of his wrist.

"Aichi... How did you manage to unhook yourself from all the machines without me noticing?..."

The brunette questioned, the younger boy uncovered his head and smiled sheepishly towards the older teen.

"They were a little annoying, I traced the cords to the plugs and unplugged them..."

The blue haired boy looked slightly guilty, he had known that the machines were there because they were supposed to help him. The brunette shook his head and sighed slightly to himself.

"I'll go get the doctor... Please stay where you are Aichi"

"Fine.."

The brunette exited the white hospital room and entered the halls, leaving behind the resting blue haired boy. He wanted to have the doctor also check up on the younger boy's health and why he seemed to feel so cold.

After a few minuets of searching, the brunette spotted the blond haired doctor from before, he was talking with one of the nurses about something. He decided to wait patiently, even though he would have rather just went up to the blond haired man.

"Ah Kai, what are you doing here?"

The doctor had turned around and had thankfully spotted the brunette who was leaning against the wall, out if the way of the occasional rushing of medics.

"Aichi has woken up... Could you check on him please? He seemed to somehow unhook himself from all of the machines he was hooked up to... Also, he seemed to be feeling extremely cold"

The doctor smiled kindly towards the brunette before they began to walk back towards the blue haired boy's hospital room.

"So you said Sendou was cold?"

The doctor asked the brunette as they reached Aichi's hospital room. The brunette nodded as he went to sit beside blue haired boy, who in return, looked confused by the second voice he was hearing.

"Who are you?"

The younger boy asked as the doctor gently examined his wrist that still had a thin trail of blood flowing from it. The doctors eyes were focused on the injury as he responded with a gentle voice.

"I'm Dr. Shinko, but you can just call me Shinko if you want"

The younger boy nodded and winced when Shinko rubbed some disinfectant onto his wrist. The brunette felt slightly guilty that he had left the boy while he was bleeding, however he also knew that it was best that an professional was taking care of it.

"That stings..."

The younger boy commented with unease, he didn't whine like most people would have, this made the brunette smirk faintly. He thought that maybe the younger boy would think twice before unhooking himself from medical instruments.

"Yes it does Sendou, but it's your fault, you shouldn't have been so reckless when you can't see..."

The blond haired man sighed as he finished up wrapping the boy's wrist with a medical bandage.

"Sorry... Anyway when can the bandages be removed?"

The smaller boy asked as he touched the bandages over his eyes gently with his fingers, the blond haired man thought for a bit then smiled.

"Right now if you feel no pain in your eyes, the bandages for the most part were for in case you opened your eyes while you were operated on"

Aichi smiled happily as he took off the bandages with some difficulty, the brunette thought it was funny how much effort it took the boy.

"Eh, is there two sets of bandages on my eyes?.."

The blue haired boy asked as he tried to feel for another set of bandages on his face, the smirk that was on the brunette's face faded quickly at the younger boy's words.

"No Sendou there isn't..."

Shinko murmured with confusion, the blue haired boy looked around confused, his once bright sapphire eyes were a shade of dull blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Damaged senses**

"I can't see..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly as he stopped looking for more bandages, the brunette felt anger swell within him as he glared at Shinko. The blond haired doctor had very well said that the younger boy's eyes would be fine.

"Hmm this is strange.. Sendou, can I run a few tests on you?"

The doctor asked,ignoring the jade glared that the brunette was sending his way. The smaller boy nodded sadly, obviously confused about everything.

The brunette was worried about Aichi's sight, the boy and most others deeply relied on that sense, for him to lose it would most likely set the blue haired boy's world into faint turmoil. He wouldn't be able to cardfight anymore, the thing that had brought the younger boy happiness and friends, he wouldn't be able to travel as easily without worry, also the vividness of the sapphire eyes that the brunette loved so much would be lost as well.

The brunette silently swore to himself that if the younger boy's sight was lost for good, he would do everything in his power to help him.

The blue haired boy was instructed to lay down as Shinko rolled over a machine on wheels to Aichi's bed, it loomed strange and the brunette had no idea what the machine was used for. The doctor caught the brunette's curious glances and smiled reassuringly towards him.

"It will scan his brain waves, Sendou doesn't seem to have anymore physical damage towards his eyes, I'm guessing that something happened when his head was hit during the crash."

The blond haired man explained as he began to set up the machine so that it could scan the blue haired boy. The brunette recoiled slightly at the memory of the crash, it reminded him that Aichis being here was all his fault. Even if the smaller boy didn't blame him, Kai knew that the reason he got hit was because of his own stubbornness.

"Okay Sendou I need you to lay still"

Shinko instructed as he turned the machine on, it scanned a strange light over Aichis for a few seconds before it stopped. The blond haired man pulled out some printed papers that the machine had sent out and frowned.

The brunette didn't like the doctor's expression at all, it meant that something wasn't right with his lover. Shinko looked over towards Aichi then into Kai's worry filled jade eyes.

"It seems the part of the brain that harbours Sendou's senses is severely damaged... There may also be other senses that are damaged besides sight, is there anything that feels strange Sendou?"

Shinko asked as he moved the huge machine away from the blue haired boy, the younger boy looked down in thought. It seemed that even though he couldn't see, the actions that people do when able to see still affected the boy.

"I'm not in any pain, yet I can feel everything else just fine... Also I'm freezing.."

The blue haired boy murmured after thinking for a bit, the answer made the brunette feel relieved slightly, there were no other problems than what he had already known about before.

Shinko nodded slowly and pulled out a scalpel from one of the desks in the medical room, the brunette glared at the blond haired doctor dangerously. Shinko smiled uneasily towards Kai, this time the brunette's glare seemed to have taken effect on the doctor.

"Sendou do you mind if I cut your finger slightly to test your pain? Not being able to feel pain can be quite serious and dangerous, pain is what signals people of danger"

The brunette was not pleased when the younger boy nodded and slowly held out his finger, it wasn't in his place to stop the boy. The blue haired boy did not even flinch or react towards the scalpel blade that slightly cut into his finger, the brunette felt uneasy as a trail of crimson dropped down the boys hand.

"The only think I feel it wetness dripping down my finger, it's blood right?"

The smaller boy asked calmly, it was an eerie calm, as if the boy was in slight shock. Like everything that happened to him was slowly creeping up to catch up with him.

"Your right, now I'll patch up your finger, there's no need for it to get infected, even if it's a small wound"

The blond haired doctor signed as he brought out a bandage, Aichi moved his hand away from the doctor and placed his finger in his mouth. The action surprised the brunette as he watched the younger boy grimace in disgust before removing the injured finger from his mouth.

"I can taste properly..."

The brunette smiled slightly at the blue haired boy's words, glad that at least the boy could enjoy foods he liked normally. Shinko nodded as he patched up the small cut he had made on the boy, the action of him cutting the boy seemed very unprofessional to Kai.

"That's a good thing Aichi, and I'm pretty sure your hearing is fine, it will actually probably get better to make up for your loss of sight... Anyway the matter with you feeling cold... Your mind must be sending signals to your body to say that it's cold, it may not turn out to be serious but I'd advise being very careful with your body temperature. You could easily freeze to death in winter because of your mind, also in the summer you may not be able to tell how hot you are and might exert yourself."

The blond haired doctor instructed as he put away the scalpel and the rest of the bandages. Aichi nodded, the brunette had paid close attention to the doctor, he wanted to know how to keep the blue haired boy as safe as possible.

"Kai, I also expect you to keep an eye on Sendou so that he doesn't accidentally exert himself too much, his situation may seem simple but could become quite dangerous if he's not careful"

The brunette nodded towards the doctor's words before he turned towards the smaller boy who had quickly become more fragile than before, the brunette would do his best to protect the younger boy that he had come to love.

"Kai... Will you help me get home?.."

The smaller boy asked, the brunette smiled warmly towards the boy, glad that he was eager to head home. It meant that Aichi wasn't afraid of the fact that he had become blind.

"Okay, however that's only if Shinko agrees that you are fit to head home Aichi"

The blue haired boy looked towards the doctor pleadingly, Shinko sighed.

"Yes Sendou may head home, however be _very_ careful he is not used to how he is and he'll need supervision so that he doesn't accidentally harm himself.

With that Shinko, left the two teens to do whatever they may wish to do. Aichi got up so that he was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, his face showed plenty of unease.

The brunette saw this and took one of the younger boy's hands in his own and pulled him up so that they were standing side by side, the blue haired boy smiled thankfully towards Kai.

"Don't worry Aichi, I'll protect you so that you won't run into anything"

The younger boy blushed slightly at the brunettes words before he was lead out of his hospital room.

"Thank you Kai.."

The brunette didn't seem any need for being thanked, he was doing what he wanted to, protecting the smaller boy from harm. He also didn't mind holding the smaller boy's hand as he lead the boy. The only good thing that came out of Aichi becoming blind, was that they had a perfectly good excuse to hold hands in public.

The blue haired boy didn't feel fear as he was blindly lead through the noisy hospital's hallways, he felt completely safe. He felt safe because the one that was leading him was Kai, he knew that Kai wouldn't allow anything to harm him as long as they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Are we lovers?**

Everything seemed so strange to the blue haired boy, he was sometimes struck with a little unease as the brunette lead him to his house. However the brunette always noticed this and manages to evaporate the unsettling feelings before they had a chance to truly manifest.

The sounds the younger boy intrigued him, he wanted to go towards them and investigate, the brunette however made sure that he didn't. It would have been too easy for Aichi to get lost if he wandered away.

"Kai... I've been wondering.. Do you even know where I live?"

The smaller boy asked as he blindly looked up towards the brunette, the silence he receives as an answer made the blue haired boy frown slightly.

"I'm no good with giving directions..." And I forgot the street name.."

The brunette smiled slightly at the Blue haired boy, he had already guessed that. He wasn't sending Aichi home right away, he knew that he wasn't able to. The brunette was leading the boy to card capital, hopefully Emi, the peach haired little sister of Aichi would be there.

"Aichi we're heading towards card capital, your sister will hopefully be there. If not then we can ask Shin where you live, he probably knows because of the documents needed to be filled out to enter team Q4"

The brunette explained as he picked up the pace slowly, the younger boy also picked up the pace so that Kai wouldn't be literally dragging him. The blue haired boy was glad that Kai was so reliable and great at coming up with ideas.

"Ah that's a great plan, anyway Kai... What do you think about us?.."

The last part was whispered by the younger boy, he was curious about where they stood with each other. Sure they had feelings for each other but that didn't always mean that they had automatically became a couple. The brunette looked back towards the blue haired boy and smiled softly at the faint blush covering the younger boy's face.

" I think we are a couple now... Unless... You don't want to be"

The brunette sighed softly, he wanted to be with the blue haired boy. However if Aichi felt uneasy about starting an relationship he would have _temporarily_ backed down, the last thing the brunette wanted to do was place stress on the boy, especially after everything that happened recently. However after a while the brunette would have gone after the blue haired boy.

The younger boy shook his head and smiled, slightly tightening his grip on the older boy's hand. He was so glad that Kai wanted to be in a relationship with him, even after he had become slightly disabled.

"No Kai... I'm so glad we're together... I never would have dreamed of us actually together"

The younger boy's words filled the brunette with warmth, he was glad that his lover just wasn't being with him out of sympathy. However the older boy also felt slight unease trickle into him, he didn't know how to treat a lover. He was worried that he would disappoint the blue haired boy, plus their relationship wouldn't be accepted by a lot of people.

Kai remembered back to when he first met the blue haired boy, he had been bullied and he gave him blaster blade to give the boy some strength. He never knew _why _the younger boy was bullied. The thought of the younger boy being once again bullied once others found out was what made the brunette uneasy. He looked back towards the smaller boy being lead behind him with slight nervousness.

The boy was even more defenceless than he was when he was younger, easy prey for bullies. He brunette couldn't help but worry that the smaller boy would get bullied because of him.

"Kai.. How do you think others will react when they find out about us?"

The blue haired boy's question struck the brunette with surprise, he noticed that slight worry was reflected on his face. Kai stopped walking and turned to face towards the younger boy as he let go of his hand.

The brunette then cupped the blue haired boy's face within his hands gently and smiled kindly towards the boy even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't worry Aichi... I'll protect you no matter what.."

"Kai..."

Aichi whispered softly, the faint blush threatening to make it's way onto the boy's face. The younger boy couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the older boy's words, they didn't seem to suit him yet they made him extremely happy.

The older boy knelt down to the smaller boy's height, softly he grazed his hand across the boy's smooth cheek. The younger boy looked extremely adorable and innocent to the brunette.

The brunette wanted once again to feel the soft sensation he felt when their lips had made contact, he couldn't help it when he leaned in to kiss the younger boy who was still blushing.

"Ah Kai?... AICHI?!"

The brunette froze and quickly moved away from the younger boy and looked up to see Kamui staring at the two boys in shock.

"Kamui?..."

Aichi looked towards the sound of the voice in confusion. The black haired boy shook himself out of his shock and leaped towards the blue haired boy, capturing him in a tackle hug, tears flowing from the boy's red eyes.

"Aichi-onii San ... I was so worried about you... I can't believe you're out of the hospital already.."

The youngest boy cried as he nuzzled into Aichi, the blue haired boy smiled and patted his crying friend on the back. The brunette on the other hand, was worried that Aichi's fall may have unknowingly harmed the boy.

"I'm fine Kamui... Really.."

Aichi laughed as he moved Kamui off of him and stood back up, the youngest boy suddenly looked at him confused.

"Aichi... You're acting strange... You usually make proper eye contact when you speak..."

The brunette sighed, he knew that this would eventually come up, it was his fault for not noticing just how close to card capital they had actually gotten.

"He's blind... He also can't feel pain and his internal temperature is messed up due to damage to his head.."

The black haired boy looked at the brunette in shock then his red gaze turned towards his injured friend, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"But what about... Wait then why aren't you at home resting?!"

The youngest boy asked, he looked at the brunette slightly angry that he had caused his dear friend so much hurt and he had taken away something his friend truly loved, cardfight vangaurd. However, no matter how much he really tried to, he couldn't be truly mad towards the brunette, especially after witnessing how much the two older boys cared for each other.

"Aichi forgot where he lives so I can't take him home, we're heading towards card capital to see if Emi could help us"

The brunette sighed, as he brushed past Kamui and began to lead Aichi around the corner into their favourite card shop. Surprised looks turned towards the door when they noticed that Aichi had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Card capital**

The blue haired boy shuffled his feet nervously as he looked down, even though the boy couldn't see, he could sense that many pairs of eyes were resting upon him. The younger boy moved closer to Kai in an attempt to hide from view slightly.

"Aichi!"

A peach haired girl with blue eyes cried out as she leaped into the boy's arms, tears were falling down her face in joy as she looked up with her blue eyes shining.

"I'm so glad you're okay... I was so worried about you... When you got hit by that truck I thought I'd..."

The smaller girl's cries were cut off by Aichi patting her head softly, a kind smile was spread across his face"

"Emi it's okay, you don't need to cry anymore."

The blue haired boy's voice was soft and filled with warmth. The lavender haired girl and blond boy were silent with smiles as they allowed Emi to find over her brother.

When the peach haired girl moved away from Aichi, Misaki and Miwa walked up to their blue haired friend. Miwa openly radiating happiness while Misaki was more calm and collected.

The blue haired boy turned towards his two friends as he heard them approach and smiled towards them. He was glad to be with his friends after being in the hospital, though in reality being alone with Kai wasn't all that bad as many would have thought.

"Yo bud you feeling alright?"

The older blond haired boy asked as he patted Aichi on the back with his goofy grin that was usually plastered over the boy's face.

"Yeah Miwa... I feel just fine"

The jade eyed brunette who was standing next to Aichi removed the blond boy away from his sightless lover.

"I'm glad you're fine, but should you be resting Aichi?"

The lavender haired girl asked, he voice was showing no trace of affection that she felt towards him, just her worry which was normal considering what had happened.

"Ah about that..."

The blue haired boy trailed off in his speaking, the brunette noticed that Aichi didn't know what to say. Sighing, the brunette decided to tell their friends about Aichi's condition himself and spare the younger boy some unease.

"Aichi is blind and is unable to make his way back home, he was hoping that Emi would be here to help him."

Everyone froze then they heard a loud bang, all the youths turned around and saw that Nitta Shin, the stores manager had dropped a few boxes and was staring at them in shock.

The normally loud black haired boy with red eyes was silent as he allowed Kai to explain the sad news that he had already been informed of.

"Is it true?..."

Emi whispered as she gently grabbed her brother's wrist, her blue eyes were wide and she was trembling slightly. Aichi looked down towards the dound of his sister and slowly moved his hand so that he could stroke her cheek with a smile. The younger boy hated that he had caused sadness towards his friends and little sister.

"Yeah... But I'm alive so that's okay"

The younger girl couldn't help but smile at her older brother's optimism, Aichi used to rarely look towards the good of things so she was glad that he was.

"Onii-chan... I've been wondering, what are you going to do about card fighting?..."

Kamui asked, everyone in the room went silent once again at the question. They all knew just how much their blue haired friend loved to cardfight and how much good it's done for the boy.

The boy in question lowered his head, the brunette noticed that he had clenched his fists slightly. Nobody except for the brunette noticed this. Almost as quickly as the smaller boy's mood turned dark, it quickly melted into a false air of happiness.

The brunette felt worried for the boy, he could tell that that simple question from Kamui greatly distressed the boy.

"Ah I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be fine"

The brunette was not fooled by Aichi's cheery tone at all, he guessed that Aichi just didn't want to think about it right now.

"Emi could you take Aichi home so he can rest?"

The brunette asked, he was hoping that it would distract his blue haired boy from more trivial matters even for a little while. The peach haired girl frowned flighty before she laced her hand into her older brother's.

"Okay, I'll make sure my clumsy brother stays out of trouble"

She laughed, the room's mood brightened at the light joke. Emi usually had to make sure to keep an eye in her older brother anyway.

"Be careful you two! Come back another day once you're rested up Aichi"

The blue haired boy nodded happily towards Shin Nitta who had spoken and his friends before he was lead by his younger sister out the door. The brunette wanted to go with his lover but he couldn't think up an good excuse to.

Miwa narrowed his smokey eyes at his brown haired friend, he could almost always read his pal like a book. The blond haired boy smirked slightly as he read the wanting to go on the brunettes face, guessing what had transpired while they were in the blue haired boy's hospital room alone.

"Ah Emi you're still a little kid, Aichi doesn't count as a older person right now! Kai why don't you go with them?"

The sky teen called towards the two siblings who stopped and turned towards his voice.

"Hmm I wouldn't mind do you Aichi?"

Emi asked as she looked up towards her older brother, the blue haired boy smiled happily.

"That would be great, if you'll come along Kai"

The brunette glared jade towards his blond haired friend before giving his 'tch' and walking towards the two siblings.

The brunette couldn't give away their relationship just yet, if at all. It would put too much pressure on Aichi who had already been through enough already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Walking home**

The brunette felt slightly uncomfortable walking with the two siblings, with the eerie silence that overhung the three of them. He didn't like the awkward silence at all, it would have been fine of it was just him and the blue haired boy but with Emi there, the brunette didn't know how to start a conversation.

"So Kai, I hope you've thanked Aichi..."

The peach haired girl sighed after they had walked for a while, the brunette looked at her surprised. He hasn't expected Emi to say something like that, until he noticed the sadness that clouded her blue eyes.

"Emi! That's rude..."

Her older brother whined, it made the brunette a little happy that Aichi was defending him. Aichi on the other hand was a little sad that his sister had brought up such an unhappy topic.

"Sorry I just... We all almost lost you..."

Tears began to fall down the peach haired girl's face as she remembered how scared she was when she had seen her very own brother get hit by a truck right in front of her own eyes.

The blue haired boy stopped his sister from walking then knelt down to embrace her in a caring hug, a warm smile crawled across his face.

"Don't worry Emi I'm right here, I promise to be more careful from now on... Please don't cry, instead you should be happy that nobody died. If you were on Kai's place, I would have done the same thing"

Aichi soothed as he patted his sister's back, the sight if Aichi acting like an older brother surprised the brunette, usually it was Emi taking care if him.

The peach haired girl sniffed a few times before wiping away her tears, she looked up towards the brunette and smiled apologetically towards him, blue eyes glistening with images tears.

"I'm sorry Kai... I didn't mean to be rude..."

The peach haired girl sounded extremely guilty, the brunette smiled at how similar the two siblings seemed to be.

"It's okay, If it makes you feel better I did thank him (more like apologized), I'll do what I can to help support Aichi from now on"

The brunette sighed as he helped the two siblings up, the blue haired boy smiled at this. However Emi just looked at him confused, Kai seemed to be acting out of character by helping them up.

"Kai what you just said... What made you change your mind about Aichi?.. Before you usually ignored him, it's not because he saved you is it?"

Kai flinched at the comment, his jade eyes flickered towards Aichi for a second before he returned his gaze back towards the peach haired girl. He couldn't think up an decent enough excuse that the young girl would easily accept. The blue haired boy sighed slightly then smiled towards Emi.

"Ah we're closer friends than before... Right Kai?"

The brunette nodded towards the blue haired boy's answer, he didn't mind Emi knowing about them because she probably wouldn't judge. However, he also knew that you could never be too carful as to who's listening in, the last thing the brunette wanted was someone finding out and using against Aichi.

"That's good..."

The peach haired girl confirmed with a smile as they continued to walk towards the Sendou resistance, the sun had begun to set a while ago so the skies were painted with a mesh of Scarlets and oranges.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence like before, however the aura around them seemed more comfortable to be in. Aichi had gradually slipped his hand from his little sister's and entwined it within the brunette's instead. Emi noticed this and raised a brow, however she didn't question her brothers actions, worried that it might scare the socially awkward brunette away.

The peach haired girl wondered what had happened between those two to go from ignoring all the way to holding hands in such a short span of time. It also surprised her that Aichi was able to walk around so easily (besides the blind part) without any pain.

As they walked up to the door for the Sendou residence, the brunette had to pull the blue haired boy back slightly to stop him from walking into the door.

"Kai?"

The blue haired boy looked up towards the brunette cocking his head to the side in confusion, he was confused as to why they had stopped walking.

"We're at your home Aichi, you almost walked into the door"

The brunette sighed as Emi opened the door and motioned Kai to walk Aichi into the blue haired boy's home.

"Ah Emi you're ho- Aichi?!"

Aichi's mother said as she peeked her head around a corner to greed her daughter. Her cyan eyes went wide when she saw Aichi standing in the doorway.

Shizuka Sendou swiftly captured her blue haired son in a warm embrace, tears of happiness were slightly clouding her vision.

"Hi mom... I can't breathe.."

Aichi complained as he struggled to get out of his mother's tight but gentle hold. In response to his complaint he was released.

"Ah sorry... I didn't expect you to be home at all... With how you got hit by a..."

The cyan haired mother didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, Aichi looked over in his mother's direction and smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry for worrying you... Um mom... There's something I need to tell you.."

The brunette inwardly sighed, he'd have to go through the routine once again about Aichi's condition.

Emi looked away sadly, she had forgotten for a few moments that her brother could no longer see, she felt a little guilty for forgetting.

"Sure Aichi.. What is it?"

Shizuka sensed the seriousness within her son's tone, she would have felt proud if something didn't seem right about him. He hadn't looked her in the eyes once during the time he had been home.

"I... I'm blind... I... Also can't feel any pain at all...also..."

It was hard for the blue haired boy to speak, he could just imagine the look on his mother's face after hearing what he had just said.

Shizuka was shocked, it made sense now about why he hasn't looked her in the eyes, however devastation creeped over her shock. Her little boy's world had drastically changed, he could no longer do simple things with ease, her smart little boy with a wide future suddenly had his options whittled down drastically. She wanted to hug her now fragile son again right at that moment but she didn't, she knew that the blue haired boy didn't want to break down in front of the people he cared about. She knew this because she was his mother.

"Ah... I see... How do you feel Aichi?"

The cyan haired mother had chosen her words carefully, not wanting to distress her son. Aichi smiled slightly.

"Strange, but... I'm sure I'll get used to being like this eventually"

Emi, Kai and Shizuka all felt as that the blue haired boy wasn't looking down on his situation but was instead being brave. Something that the Aichi from a few years ago would never dream on doing.

"That's good... Ah! I completely ignored you! I'm so sorry, what's your name?"

Shizuka asked the brunette, she felt slightly annoyed with herself that she had forgotten a guest that was probably an important friend of Aichi.

"Toshiki Kai"

The brunette responded, Shizuka clapped her hands together and smiled kindly towards him.

"Nice to meet you, it's rather late so would you mind having supper with us? Also if you're a friend of Aichi you could spent the night!"

The brunette stiffened at the cyan haired mother's proposition, he looked down towards Aichi and sighed. He figured that nothing bad would happen, plus it would allow him to spent time with the blue haired boy. More importantly, to make sure he would be okay.

"Sure..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Settling in**

The brunette felt slightly curious about the Sendou residence, he had never actually been inside of the blue haired boy's house so this seemed to be a good opportunity. He had also insisted on helping Shizuka cook supper in return for allowing him to stay over.

"That smells delicious, what are you guys cooking?"

Aichi asked as he was sitting at the table, he hadn't spoken up but he didn't trust himself to make it to his bedroom without any problems. So he had just decided to wait patiently downstairs at the kitchen table.

The brunette removed his intense focus from chopping onions and placed the knife on the cutting board before turning towards the blue haired boy.

"Curry and kimitchi soup"

The blue haired boy smiled at the answer as he remembered how delicious the brunette's curry was the last time he had it, he was also happy that they were having kimitchi soup as well.

"That's good! I can't wait for supper"

The cyan haired mother smiled as she stirred the soup, she was glad that her son seemed to be energetic around one of his friends.

"Aichi can you go get the timer from the living room?"

She asked, it was out of habit because she would usually ask Emi or the blue haired boy to fetch something while she was busy cooking so she wouldn't accidentally burn the food as she left.

The brunette raised a brow at hearing Shizuka's words, he turned slightly so that he could see the blue haired boy getting up uneasily and walk cautiously towards where he guessed the living room was.

"Did you forget that Aichi can't see?"

The brunette asked the cyan haired mother, it wasn't said rudely just curiously. Shizuka sighed sadly and shook her head.

"No, I want Aichi to get used to walking around with no sight little by little. It's best to start practicing at home because he should know this place the best"

The brunette nodded at her words, it actually made a little sense. He was also glad that Aichi's mother wasn't babying him too much. The two of them heard a small bang and the sound of Aichi sighing in slight annoyance. A few moments later said boy walked into the kitchen frowning as he passed the timer to his mother.

"Thanks, anyway what was that bang?"

Shizuka wasn't that worried about her son because he didn't seen to have any new injuries. The blue haired boy's sightless eyes narrowed.

"I knocked something down, I'm going to try to clean up now"

His mother nodded as she went back to cooking, the brunette smirked slightly at the thought of Aichi trying to clean up a mess that he couldn't even see. The timer was set to five minuets, Shizuka left the kimitchi soup to simmer so that she could check up on the blue haired boy.

She stifled a slight laugh when she saw Aichi blindly moving his hands across the floor in an attempt to pick up papers that he had knocked down, it seemed like he had managed to find all of them but one, which was right behind the boy.

"Aichi you've picked them all up"

The cyan haired mother lied, she didn't want her son to feel embarrassed that he had managed to find all but one piece. The blue haired boy shook his head.

"No, I heard more than six pieces of paper hit the floor, there's got to be at least one more"

Shizuka was surprised my Aichi's response, she didn't think he would have been able to tell how much paper had fallen down.

The timer went off and Shizuka picked up the last piece of paper before returning towards the kitchen to stir the soup. The blue haired boy sensed this and he followed his mother, then sat back at the table.

"Thanks for the help Kai"

Shizuka smiled as the curry and kimitchi soup were served at the table, the brunette nodded in acknowledgement towards her as he sat down next to Aichi. Emi came down the stairs to eat her own share of the supper after being called by her mother.

Everyone was eating happily until the brunette noticed that the blue haired boy hadn't eaten anything and was struggling with eating his own food. He sighed before quickly finishing off his own meal before the two girls.

The brunette guessed that the younger boy was worried about eating messily in front of others, he wrote his thoughts down on some paper and both girls nodded and finished their food like Kai had done.

"We're going to go watch some tv Aichi"

The peach haired girl said as she put her dishes in the sink to be washed later, the blue haired boy nodded and smiled at everyone as they left. Then, he began to eat more quickly, a little messily but not too messy that it was disgusting, more like if Kai had watched he would have thought that it was adorable.

The blue haired boy only managed to eat half of his meal before getting full, he didn't trust himself to put the dishes away so he just left them how they were.

The brunette found that he was more settled in the Sendou residence then he had initially thought that he would be. The house, had this calming and loving atmosphere around it, it also helped that everyone seemed to be mostly calm and kind.

The brunette thought that it was also strange that he didn't feel uneasy around Shizuka, he guessed that it was because of how caring she seemed to be around her children. He was brought away from his thoughts by a soft yawn, he looked over to see the blue haired boy sleepily walking into the living room to sit on the floor by the couch.

Aichi was rubbing his eyes adorably and Shizuka laughed lightly.

"Aichi if you're tired then go to sleep in your room"

The blue haired boy shook his head before stifling another yawn.

"I'm going to stay up because we have no bed for Kai"

The brunette sighed at Aichi's response, he knew more than anyone that the younger boy needed to rest properly.

"Aichi rest I can sleep in the couch"

The younger boy frowned at the brunette's words, he didn't like the idea of forcing a guest to sleep on the couch at all.

"Or you guys can sleep in Aichi's room, you're both guys so its okay"

The peach haired girl suggested with a smile, Aichi nodded happily at her words. Kai, sighed and nodded knowing that he could come out with no reasonable argument without revealing him and Aichi's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grr I've got caught up in my story ~ well now the updates will be made as I write~**

**Chapter 9: Strong yet fragile**

"Kai, Aichi's room is at the top of the stairs, you should help him get there"

The cyan haired mother smiled kindly as she motioned her hand towards the location of the stairs. The blue haired boy frowned and a faint blush crossed his face at his mother's words.

"Mom I'm not useless..."

The small boy pouted innocently, the brunette was tempted to laugh at him but decided not to. There was no way that he was going to laugh in front of strangers.

The brunette got up from the couch, Aichi reluctantly followed the older teen towards the stairs, using the sounds of footsteps as his guide.

The brunette felt impressed with the blue haired boy, even though he always seemed so frail and weak. He knew that in reality the smaller boy was stronger than most people, in heart that is.

After debating whether to climb in front or behind the smaller boy, the brunette decided that he would go behind. Ready to catch Aichi if he were to slip and fall.

Jade eyes narrowed as the brunette watched how tightly the railing was being gripped, one look at the smaller boy's face could tell anyone how uneasy he was.

"Aichi don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall"

The brunette felt his face go slightly warm at the cheesy lines he said, wishing that he could have said that in a less lame way. Aichi looked back and smiled thankfully towards the brunette.

"Thanks Kai, it's actually a little scary not being able to see..."

The brunette was surprised by the words that the smaller boy had whispered softly. He guessed that he had no way to tell how the smaller boy truly felt about his situation.

Sympathy resonated within the brunette as he watched the smaller boy slowly, yet carefully make his way up the stairs. Such a simple task, yet it filled the smaller boy with unease. The brunette hoped that one day, the blue haired boy would become more confident in his steps.

A sigh of relief was emitted from Aichi as he reached the top of the stairs, the brunette smirked. He felt slightly proud that the smaller boy seemed to be coping.

"I never realized how many stairs there were before today"

The blue haired boy laughed as the brunette opened the door to Aichi's room, he wasn't surprised to see that it was neat and tidy. The bed was made and the only thing that seemed a little messy was the few vangaurd cards that were scattered along a wooden desk. He had never thought the boy to be a messy person in the first place.

"Nice room"

The brunette complemented, wanting to keep the blue haired boy in his good mood. Aichi blushed, sightless eyes looked away from the source of sound.

"No, it probably could have been cleaner"

The brunette thought that the smaller boy's embarrassment was adorable, so innocent yet cute.

"No it's fine Aichi"

"Kai, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight"

The brunette frowned at the smaller boy's words. Normally he would have been fine with this however, the smaller boy was injured and sleeping on the ground would do the boy more harm than good.

"No you're sleeping on the bed Aichi, you still need to heal"

Aichi pouted at Kai's words, he felt that it would be extremely rude to allow q guest to sleep on the floor.

"But you're a guest..."

The brunette's gaze softened as the blue haired boy lowered his head sadly, he knew that there was no way that he would be aloud to sleep on the floor.

"Why don't we share the bed? Plus the warmth would do you some good"

The brunette offered, he had noticed that the smaller boy had been shivering slightly for a while now. The blue haired boy looked up towards the sound of Kai's voice and smiled thankfully.

"Okay, I guess that's okay.."

In truth, Aichi was really glad to be able to share warmth with the brunette for he was starting to feel chilled to the bone. He really didn't like the way his body handled coolness now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Rest**

"Ah Kai , could you leave so I can get changed into my pyjamas?"

The blue haired boy asked as he remembered that he needed to change clothes before sleeping.

"Sure, I'll wait outside"

The brunette replied, as he exited the room, he wondered how Aichi could change when he couldn't see. He guessed that the blue haired boy should know his room well enough to manage somehow.

"Kai, do you need something to change into?"

The brunette looked over to see Shizuka, the cyan haired mother was holding a set of clothes in her arms, she smiled as the brunette nodded.

"Here's some of my husband's old clothes... I hope they fit, you can change into them in the bathroom down the hall"

The cyan haired mother smiled as the brunette obediently went to go put on the change of clothes, she felt glad that she hadn't gotten rid of them. A slightly annoyed sigh came from Aichi's room, Shizuka laughed lightly before going to check on Emi.

The brunette exited the bathroom, wearing a simple set of emerald green pyjamas, they fit perfectly so Kai went and knocked on Aichi's bedroom door.

"You can come in I'm done changing!"

Aichi called, the brunette then opened the door to re-enter the blue haired boy's room. He smirked when he noticed that the smaller boy was dressed in light blue pyjamas, however the shirt was backwards.

"Aichi your shirt is backwards"

The brunette said as he sat down on the bed, the blue haired blushed in embarrassment. He then popped his and into his shirt so that it looked like he had no arms, then he spun the shirt around then put his arms back through the sleeves.

The brunette raised a brow at how childish the smaller boy had been in fixing his shirt.

"Ah thanks Kai..."

The smaller boy said as he sat down on the bed with the brunette, slightly blushing for a second.

" Aichi making mistakes is fine, plus it was a little adorable.."

The last part of the sentence was said softly by the brunette, however the smaller boy heard anyway.

"So I guess we go to sleep now..."

The smaller boy trailed off, the bed was only a single bed and there was only one blanket.

The brunette sensed the smaller boy's concern and patted his head softly with a smile.

"Don't worry Aichi I won't do anything, plus you need rest"

Aichi's face flushed scarlet.

"I was just thinking that there's no room, that hadn't even crossed my mind until..."

The brunette thought the smaller boy's innocence was adorable, he wanted to protect the small boy from harm.

"It'll be fine, we'll just be close to each other"

The blue haired boy nodded slowly at the response, he trusted that the brunette would indeed keep his promise to not do anything to him.

Both boys laid down on the bed, backs facing each other. The smaller boy shivered slightly, the blanket didn't cover him fully. However he didn't say anything because he didn't want to bother the brunette.

The brunette however noticed the shivering of the smaller boy, he switched sides he was facing and pulled the boy into his arms.

"K-Kai?!"

Aichi was startled by the brunette's sudden movements.

"Aichi it's okay, you were cold. And this way we can both be fully covered by the blanket."

The brunette replied calmly, the smaller boy calmed down at the reasonable response. Plus, he was enjoying the brunette's warmth.

The brunette was relieved when the smaller boy's shivering had stopped, however it also concerned him as to why the smaller boy's body was so cold. It seemed as if the smaller boy was unable to maintain heat within himself, that or his body didn't register it.

The two boys soon fell into a comfortable sleep, with the smaller one curled up within the brunette's arms.

When morning came, the brunette was woken up by a soft light piercing through an unfamiliar window. He looked around confused until he remembered the events that had transpired beforehand.

Jade eyes gazed down at the adorable sleeping blue haired boy, the brunette smiled at how calm and peaceful Aichi looked. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on the smaller boy's lips. Sightless blue eyes opened instantly.

"Morning Aichi"

"Morning Kai"

The smaller boy blushed when he remembered that he was in the brunette's arms.

"Sleep well?"

The smaller boy nodded shyly before removing himself from within the brunette's arms. He no longer had a justified reason to stay within Kai's arms, even though he wanted to.

"Yeah thanks Kai"

The smaller boy stretched his arms then sighed contently after doing so.

"Good..."

The brunette's voice trailed off as he noticed that the smaller boy's blue pyjamas were turning a shade of purple around the stomach area. Aichi tilted his head in confusion at the brunette's voice.

"Aichi lift up your shirt"

"Ehhh, why?"

The smaller boy complained, he was confused as to why the brunette was telling him to do such a strange thing.

"I think you stretching may have opened up one of your injuries"

Kai said with concern as he saw the purple stain on the smaller boy's pyjamas continue to grow, at a slow pace.

The smaller boy frowned at the news, he didn't feel anything wrong with him. However he still obeyed the brunette's request and lifted up his shirt.

Kai narrowed his jade eyes at the blood that was seeping from a gash on the smaller boy's chest. One of them, it seemed like Aichi's chest was covered in sealed gashes, just one had opened however.

"It doesn't look dangerous Aichi, however you need to be more careful to take Better care of yourself"

The brunette sighed.

**hope ya enjoyed the chapter ^_^ hehe silly Aichi needs to be careful~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Patch you up**

The blue haired boy nodded at the brunettes sigh. He felt slightly guilty for accidentally harming himself, he also felt very lucky that the brunette was with him.

If the brunette hadn't sated the night over in the smaller boy's house, said boy would have went back to bed after stretching and possibly bleed out over the span of a few hours.

"Okay Kai, I'll be more careful from now on.."

The brunette smiled at the smaller boy's innocence.

"Well anyway, do you have a first aid kit anywhere? We can't just let you bleed now"

The smaller boy narrowed his sightless eyes as he began trying to remember where he had left the first aid kit.

"Ah I remember! It's under my bed"

The brunette frowned at the thought of the first aid kit being under the smaller boy's bed.

"Why's it under your bed Aichi?"

Kai asked as he crouched down to look under the smaller boy's bed, he was surprised to see that there was little to no dust underneath.

"We usually don't get hurt bad enough for a first aid kit, I think the last time it was used was when I was little,

and being picked on"

The blue haired boy's voice softened and went more quiet at the last part, the brunette remembered all the bandages and scrapes that covered Aichi when he had first given him blaster blade.

"I see..."

The brunette murmured as he successfully pulled out a first aid kit from underneath the smaller boy's bed, he narrowed his jade eyes at it because it didn't have a single speck of dust on it, like it had been used recently before.

"You got the first aid kit?"

The blue haired boy asked, not able to see the brunette's actions of course.

"Yeah, remove your pyjama shirt fully so I can tend to your opened wound"

The brunette said as he opened up the first aid kit to take stock of it's contents. The blue haired boy did as he was told and took off his light blue pyjama shirt, the brunette frowned when he noticed even more injuries on the smaller boy, he hoped that they would heel nicely so as to not place scars upon the smaller boy.

Aichi shivered at the cool air that hit his exposed chest, the brunette smiled sympathetically as he took out a bottle of spray on disinfectant. He knew that the smaller boy felt coldness more easily now.

"Aichi I'm going to disinfect your opened injury so that it won't get infected"

The brunette said while he shook the spray can.

"Okay Kai"

Jade eyes narrowed at the smaller boy's lack of response to the normally stinging sensation of disinfectant being sprayed upon the opened wound. It worried the brunette how easily the smaller boy could get hurt but take no notice of it. He didn't think any good from come from the smaller boys loss of pain.

After the brunette finished spraying the blue haired boy's wounds, he took out some wrapping bandages from the first aid kit.

"Now you're going to put up with me bandaging you up Aichi"

The smaller boy nodded at the brunette's words, it felt strange to have the older boy touching him when he couldn't even see.

The brunette on the other hand felt a little uneasy as he wrapped the bandages around Aichi's small and fragile frame. He was relieved when he finished.

"Okay you're all patched up now Aichi, should we head downstairs for breakfast?"

The brunette questioned as he handed the smaller boy a new shirt to change into.

"Yeah, but don't you need to change clothes?"

The brunette frowned, he was currently wearing the smaller boy's father's clothes and he couldn't put his dirty clothes back on.

"Maybe your mother left some clothes for me to change into?.."

The brunette questioned as he opened the bedroom door, sure enough, there was a change of clothes that were his size.

"Kai, whose clothes have you been wearing?"

The smaller boy asked confused, he obviously knew that it was none of his own nor Emi's and he really hoped it wasn't his mother's clothes.

"Apparently your father's Aichi"

The brunette replied as he picked up the clean clothes off of the floor and brought them into Aichi's bedroom.

"Ah my father's clothes... That makes sense"

The smaller boy whispered softly, the brunette sensed slight sadness within Aichi, he guessed that thought of his father was what had made the smaller boy sad.

"Well anyway I guess I should go get changed and you should finish changing"

The brunette suggested, he was eager to get the smaller boy's thoughts away from the sad ones that probably inhabited the blue haired boy's mind.

"Sure but it sounds like Emi is in the shower so u'll have to change in here, it's fine because I can't see"

The brunette cocked his head to the side slightly, he was surprised that the smaller boy could hear so well.

"You can actually tell from here?"

"Yeah, I can hear the water running and Emi is usually the one who gets up first"

The brunette nodded even though the smaller boy couldn't see.

"Okay I'll get changed then I'll leave the room for you to finish changing Aichi"

"Sure Kai"

The blue haired boy turned away from the direction of the brunette. Even though the smaller boy couldn't see, he thought it might make the brunette feel uneasy if he accidentally stared at him with his sightless eyes.

The brunette was thankful for the smaller boy's consideration as he swiftly changed into the clothes he had been given, it was a teal shirt with and black jeans that he had changed into.

"Aichi I'm finished changing so I'll leave so you're able to change"

The brunette said as he walked out of the blue haired boy's room. The brunette was startled when he saw Shizuka smiling happily outside of the room, she was holding a laundry basked so the brunette assumed that she had been doing laundry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe ~ hmm wonder what I have planned for future chappys~~~ ^_^ ... I actually already know ... :3**

**Chapter 12: I care**

"Did you sleep well Kai?"

The cyan haired mother asked with a smile, the brunette nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Aichi opened up his wounds though..."

Shizuka frowned at the news, she knew that by the way the brunette had spoken that her son was fine yet she still didn't like Aichi being hurt.

"Did you patch him up?"

"Yeah he's fine now, you should keep an eye on him when I'm not here."

The brunette sighed, he wished that the blue haired boy was more capable, not because it was bothersome to care for Aichi, the brunette was just worried about him.

The two jumped slightly when the blue haired boy's bedroom door opened, they hadn't expected the small boy to come out of his room yet. The brunette smirked when he saw that the smaller boy hadn't messed up and put his shirt on backwards.

"Morning Aichi"

The cyan haired mother said as the small boy exited his room, Aichi smiled at the sound of his mother.

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

The blue haired boy asked curiously, Shizuka ruffled her son's soft hair.

"Whatever you want dear, I'm sure Kai will help you"

The cyan haired mother then went to the laundry room, the blue haired boy looked up in the direction of the brunette.

"Want to go eat?"

"I guess"

The brunette said, he was a little hungry himself but not too much, Aichi nodded then cautiously walked over towards he thought the start of the stairs were.

The brunette frowned, it didn't seem like the smaller boy was going to ask for help so he went down the stair first, just in case the smaller boy slipped.

Jade eyes carefully watched the blue haired boy as he slowly made his way down the stairs, by the way the railing was gripped the brunette could tell that the smaller boy still wasn't too confident in his steps.

The smaller boy tripped on the last step and fell into the brunette's arms, Kai smirked at the blue haired boy's blush, thinking how it was so adorable.

"Ah thanks Kai..."

The blue haired boy suddenly shy as he looked away from brunette. He didn't eat the older boy to see his embarrassment.

"Aichi it's fine"

The brunette said as he helped the blue haired boy stand back up on his own. He though the smaller boy's shyness was cute.

The brunette then lead the smaller boy towards the kitchen and directed the smaller boy towards his seat.

"Aichi I'm going to cook some omelettes, does anyone in your family have any allergies?"

The brunette asked as he looked in the fridge for eggs, Aichi shook his head and smiled.

"No, mom's fine with anything and Emi just doesn't like things too spicy"

The brunette nodded at the smaller boy's response. He didn't want to accidentally make something only to have someone become ill because of it.

"Okay then I'll make some neutral omelettes"

"I'm sure they'll taste delicious Kai, you're an amazing cook after all"

The blue haired beamed happily, he was glad that the brunette had stayed over for the night.

With that the brunette began to cook, preparing all the ingredients properly and cooking them until they were ready, with the smaller boy waiting patiently.

Aichi didn't think there was much he could do in his current condition, he guessed that once he was used to things that he would be able to do more without a problem.

The smaller boy perked up when he sensed a freshly cooked omelette being placed right in front of him.

"Foods ready, it's a little hot though"

The brunette said as he sat down at the table next to Aichi with his own omelette, Shizuka and Emi's omelettes were placed in the microwave to keep them warm until they came to eat their share of breakfast.

"Thanks Kai, it smells delicious"

The smaller boy located his knife and fork then poked at the omelette with the fork. The brunette raised a brow, wondering what the smaller boy was doing by just poking the food.

After a few pokes, the blue haired boy settled his utensils into the omelette and began to cut off a piece. The brunette guessed that the smaller boy was just locating the size of his food.

"Wow this is even better than last nights food!"

The smaller boy exclaimed after carefully taking a bite of his food, the brunette smiled at how energetic the smaller boy seemed to be, almost too energetic in fact.

"I'm glad you like it Aichi"

The two ate their meals peacefully, Aichi sometimes dropping food from his fork then looking a little embarrassed afterwards. The two didn't notice the peach haired girl and the cyan haired mother who were watching them.

The two girls were curious about how the blue haired boy acted around the brunette, the peach haired girl thought he seemed more at ease than usual.

When Aichi and Kai were finished the brunette put away their dishes and lead the blue haired boy into the living room.

Shizuka and Emi then went to go eat their share of omelettes after they were content with observing the two boys.

"Ah Kai... Shouldn't you go to your home to get ready for school?"

The blue haired boy asked as he remembered that today was a school day, the brunette frowned at the thought of leaving the blue haired boy

He had been planning to skip school and spend time with the blue haired boy instead.

"I was thinking that maybe I wouldn't go to school today"

The blue haired boy frowned at the thought that the older boy was starting to feel unwell.

"You okay Kai?"

Jade eyed narrows in confusion as to why the smaller boy was asking if he was okay, he hadn't done anything to show that he was unwell and he felt fine.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you said that you weren't going to school..."

The brunette smiled at Aichi's innocent answer, the smaller boy was just concerned for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Abducted**

"I was thinking of staying home to spend more time with you"

The smaller boy blushed at the brunette's words.

"Kai you should go to school... I don't want you to get behind in any classes because of me"

The brunette sighed at the blue haired boy's words, they were reasonable yet he still didn't want to leave the boy.

"Fine... See you after school?"

"Sure"

With that the brunette reluctantly left the smaller boy and went to his own house to get changed. The smaller boy looked over towards the sound of footsteps exiting the kitchen.

"Aichi I hope you know that you're not going to school today"

Shizuka said with a smile, she didn't want her son to over exert himself, she just wanted him to relax as he healed.

The blue haired nodded, he had already guessed that his mother wouldn't allow him to go to school for a while. Probably not until he was fully accustomed to not being able to see.

"Yeah I know..."

The cyan haired mother felt sympathetic for her son as she went to go check to see if Emi was ready for school yet.

The peach haired girl came down the stairs all ready for school as her mother went to go check on her.

"Bye mom, bye Aichi!"

The peach haired girl called before exiting the house, Aichi smiled at how energetic his little sister seemed to be.

The blue haired boy lounged on the couch for a while, his mother busy cleaning upstairs. Until he decided that he would try checking the mailbox.

The blue haired boy knew that his mom could do it easily, however he wanted to practice navigating himself around objects.

He got up from the couch carefully and began to walk slowly in the direction of where he remembered the front door to be located. He smiled to himself when he felt the smooth handle in his hands, he was slightly proud that he had made it on his own.

Aichi then turned the handle and stepped outside, not bothering to put on shoes because he was just checking the mail. The blue haired boy sighed happily at the feeling of the warm sun and the cool air.

He then felt along the wall of the house until his hands came across the cool metallic surface of the mailbox, he felt inside it and recoiled slightly when he felt a spider web on his hand.

Aichi shook his hand to rid itself of the web, there wouldn't have been any webs if they had gotten any mail so the blue haired boy went to go back inside.

"Hey kid!"

Aichi looked around at the sound of a voice confused.

"Yeah you with the blue hair, can you give me directions?"

The blue haired boy located the direction where the voice called from and walked over carefully.

"Sure... Where are you trying to get to?"

The small boy asked, who he guessed was a man by the sound of the voice.

"Hmm let's see I wanted to go some place with you"

"Um excuse me?"

The blue haired boy stepped back slightly from the direction of the voice, he felt uneasy and decided that he shouldn't associate with the person any longer.

"You heard me, right"

The man smiled as he walked closer, towards the smaller boy who was slowly backing away. The blue haired boy squeeked in surprise as he backed up into something, the stranger smiled as his friend grabbed the blue haired boy's arms.

A look of panic crossed over the confused blue haired boy's face as he began to struggle against the person grabbing on to him.

"Hmm seems like this one will be fun Rico"

The one holding the struggling Aichi said as he looked over at his black haired partner.

"I agree Litch"

The black haired man said as he and his red haired friend threw the disorientated blue haired boy into their truck.

The smaller boy couldn't comprehend what was happening as he felt a sickly smelling cloth cover his mouth and nose and something being wrapped around his eyes. The blue haired boy's assaulters didn't know that he was blind.

Aichi tried to struggle but felt sleep starting to weigh on him, the blue haired boy struggled to stay awake but eventually passed out.

With the small boy unconscious in the back of their truck, Rico and Litch drove away from the Sendou residence. Pleased that they had spotted someone cute to have fun with.

Meanwhile, Kai had just reached his own house, he entered it and went to go change his clothes. Unaware that his new blue haired lover had been taken by complete strangers.

The brunette sighed after he finished changing, he then exited his house to go to school, he wanted school to pass by swiftly so that he could spend more time with Aichi. Sadly, the brunette had no idea that his wishes were most likely not going to come true.

"Hey Kai!"

The brunette looked over to see his blond haired friend Miwa, he scowled slightly at the loud boy before ignoring him.

"Awww Kai don't be in such a fowl mood just because Aichi wouldn't let you skip school"

The blond haired boy teased with a sky smile, the brunette narrowed his eyes at the blond haired boy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miwa"

The brunette didn't want his loud friend to know of him and Aichi's relationship, all that would result in was a bunch of teasing for them both.

"Kai I've known you for a while, I know there's something between you two!"

The brunette was really starting to get annoyed with his friend, sadly their destination was the same place.

"Tch, whatever think what you want"

The brunette knew that strongly denying something would just make the blond haired boy know he was lying.

The blond haired boy made one of his silly grins and said nothing, he could see right through him and was glad that the brunette had someone who he truly loved even if it wasn't him.

With that the blond haired boy began pestering the brunette on other matters as they made their way to school.

**hehe hope ya enjoyed the chapter~ poor helpless blind Aichi got taken..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a week or two... I had house problems and exams and can now only write at school~~**

**Chapter 14: Forgive me**

The blue haired boy groaned softly in pain as he woke up, he looked around as instinct even though he had no sight, that and he had something covering his useless eyes anyway.

By the smell, the blue haired boy guessed that where he was currently, most likely wasn't the most hygienic place due to the odd and unpleasant smells that hit him.

Aichi tried to move his arms and was relieved to feel that they were not bound in any shape or form so that he could easily move them. However when the blue haired boy tried to move his legs all he felt was a numbness.

The blue haired boy blindly reached around him to find something that could help him get up. He flinched when he heard something shatter onto the ground, most likely glass.

"Awww the little one seems to have woken up and brake the glass lamp"

The blue haired boy recognized the voice to belong to Rico, he felt uneasy being in the presence of one of his captors.

"Where am I?"

The blue haired boy asked, it seemed hard for the boy to speak without fear resonating through his voice.

Rico snickered as he knelt down and held the blue haired boy's chin in his hand firmly, examining Aichi's face.

"Just me and Litch's basement, nothing special"

Rico said as he removed the useless blindfold that had been around the blue haired boy's eyes. The blue haired boy didn't say a word however on his sightlessness, deciding that it may help as an advantage later on.

"Why did you take me?"

The blue haired boy asked, it was an obvious question to ask but the small boy still wanted to know. Even if he was afraid of the answer.

"Well you're a cute girl, very boyish indeed but maybe that's because you're underdeveloped."

Rico smirked as he moved a strand of hair out of the blue haired boy's face. Aichi was blushing, blushing because he had actually been mistaken as a girl and felt slightly embarrassed.

"What if I told you I was a boy?..."

The blue haired boy said, his captor frowned slightly.

"... Wait, you're not actually a really young tomboy?..."

Aichi slowly nodded at the words, unsure as to how his captor would react.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a boy"

The blue haired boy flinched slightly at the sound of Rico slapping himself in the face out of embarrassment.

"Litch! We have a problem!"

Rico called and the seconded of the blue haired captors entered the room when he heard his name being called.

"What? Did the little one bite you or something?"

The orange haired captor said with a smirk. Rico shook his head and pointed towards the blue haired boy.

"That kid is a boy! I told you we needed glasses!"

The black haired man sighed with annoyance at how silly the two of them had been.

"No joke?"

Rico shook his head at his partner's question. Both men looked towards the blue haired boy wondering what they would do to the boy since they had made such a strange mistake.

"If you let me go I won't tell anyone about you guys"

The blue haired boy said, hoping that his two captors would believe his words. He didn't care that he was captured, he just wanted to get home safely to his friends and family so as to not cause them any worry.

"Sorry kid, no can do. We may not have harmed you but we still kidnapped you"

The orange haired man said as he scratched his hair, wondering what to do.

"But I don't know what you guys look like"

The blue haired boy said, thinking that being blind may actually benefit him more if his captors thought that he wasn't a risk to them.

"Yeah... But it's still risky bud, sorry but even though you're a boy we can't let you go"

Rico said with a frown, he wasn't pleased with him and his partner's current situation and he really didn't like the idea of having fun with a boy.

"But we can't keep him either..."

The orange haired captor sighed as he plopped himself into the ground.

"Yeah, that would also be risky..."

The blue haired boy felt unease boil within him at the black haired man's words. He guessed that whatever the two captors decided upon, wouldn't be very ideal for himself.

"I'm no threat... All I want is to return safely, I won't tell on you guys"

Aichi's voice was soft as he tried to talk some sense into the two men.

The blue haired boy suddenly felt as if something was cutting into his arm, he put up a facade as if he was in pain so as to show that he didn't need any more for him to listen. Aichi knew that even though he couldn't feel pain, it didn't mean that he wasn't in danger.

"The hell?! Litch!"

The Rico yelled as he forced his orange haired partner away from the small blind boy.

"Rico it's simple, get rid of the boy in a way that he can't eat us out!"

Litch sighed after allowing himself to be pulled away from the source of their troubles.

"But we were just going to drug a girl then play with her! Not kill anyone!"

The black haired man hissed, he didn't mind harming others but he sure didn't like the thought of taking another person's life.

"Yeah but that's a boy, I don't want to waste any supplies on him if I can't even have fun with him"

The orange haired man growled as he glared towards the blue haired boy.

"G-guys can still have fun t-together"

The blue haired boy felt a stinging pang in his heart as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't want to but he couldn't bare the thought of his family and friends feeling the pain of actually losing him after just getting him back.

"No joke?"

Rico was surprised as to what the blue haired boy had just said. Aichi nodded slowly, tears starting to stream from his sightless blue eyes as he wondered if his brunette would ever forgive him for what he had said.

"Well I guess we can have a try little boy, don't worry I'm pretty sure you won't remember a thing. Maybe then we can let you go free with no memory of us"

The orange haired captor smirked as he caressed the small boy's cheek causing the boy to shiver in fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Missing person**

The brunette sighed with relief as soon as school ended. He couldn't wait to head towards his new lover's house to see how the blue haired boy was doing. For some reason the brunette felt uneasy though he had no idea why he felt like that.

"Hey Kai, ya heading over to Aichi's house now?"

A cheeky grinning blond said as he hung his arm over the jade eyed brunette's shoulder. The brunette sighed with slight annoyance and made his usual tch sound.

"No, I'm heading home and going to take a nap"

Miwa smirked at his friend's response guessing that what the brunette had said was a total lie.

"Fine, well I was heading to check up on our friend anyway so I wouldn't mind of you tagged along"

Jade eyes narrowed at the blond before the brunette sighed.

"Whatever..."

The two teens then began to head towards the Sendou residence, the brunette growing more and more annoyed by his friend's presence by the second.

He knew that he and Aichi couldn't spend some good time together if the cheeky blond was also there.

"Aww Kai, don't be mad at me just because I'm going to interrupt you and Aichi's time together. I'm his friend too"

The blond joked after the two had walked for a while to break the silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

The brunette said, the blond's eyes glimmered with a hint of mischief for a second.

"Oh no need to hide it from me Kai, I saw you two in the hospital"

Miwa's words made the brunette stop in his tracks, he then glared dangerously towards his friend.

"You didn't..."

A huge grin plastered the blond's face even though he was facing an intense glare.

"So it is true! I didn't see anything but it seemed as if something happened with you and Aichi"

The blond laughed, Kai really felt the urge to smack his childish friend on the top of the head. Of course, he refrained himself from doing so because it seemed so unlike him.

"Miwa don't you dare tell anyone"

The brunette's tone sent an unpleasant shiver down Miwa's spine. The blond's face swiftly switched to serious.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from... I won't tell unless absolutely necessary"

The brunette nodded, content with his annoying yet reliable friend's answer.

"Wait, isn't that Emi?"

The brunette looked towards where Miwa was looking to see the peach haired girl running along the streets with a slightly worried expression on her face.

The two teens swiftly made their way over towards the young girl. When she noticed the two, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong Emi?"

The brunette asked, he was really curious as to why Aichi's sister was running about all worried.

"Aichi's missing... He wouldn't just leave the house but he's not at home..."

The peach haired girl's words sent slight unease into the two teens, they also both knew that their blue haired friend wasn't the kind of person to intentionally make others worry.

"When was he seen last?"

Kai said, doing his best to not show how concerned he was to the young girl. Emi frowned before sighing.

"I saw him last before I headed out for school, mom saw him last shortly after that before she went upstairs to clean..."

"So Aichi was last seen about six hours ago..."

The blond mused as he tried to think of reasons as to why Aichi would leave the house in his condition.

"Maybe someone around the house noticed Aichi leave"

The peach haired girl shook her head sadly at the brunette's suggestion.

"No, me and my mom already asked the neighbours if they had seen Aichi leave the house but nobody saw him"

The brunette didn't like how strange the situation was, it just didn't seem proper to him.

"Aichi wouldn't have been able to go very far alone..."

The brunette said as he swiftly looked around for a second in hopes of catching a glimpse of the all too familiar blue hair that belonged to Aichi.

"What if someone took him"

The blond bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth, blue eyes widened on horror while jade ones gave him a deathly glare.

"Aichi's a smart person Miwa..."

The peach haired girl whimpered softly as she imagined her brother surrounded by a bunch of muscular looking thugs.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry for thinking like that"

Miwa said, now feeling guilty for doubting his friend and making the young girl even more upset than she already was.

"He's smart but he's also kind... With how he currently is right now... Someone could easily take advantage of his kindness"

The brunette said, he really hoped that his thoughts were perfectly wrong and that the missing boy had actually gotten lost. However he didn't want to rule out any possibilities just in case their friend was actually in trouble.

"What if that's true?..."

The peach haired girl whispered softly as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Then we call the police!"

Miwa chimed, excited at the idea of Aichi being found more easily than they had thought.

"No, we can't file a missing person report until a few days have passed but I'm not sure..."

Kai sighed.

"But so much can happen in just a few hours!"

Emi cried out, she couldn't believe the police would sit on their buts and wait a few days before looking.

"Yeah but a lot of people our age run away, party, or even break curfew often. The police would just think that's the case..."

The brunette replied, not too pleased about how the police work after thinking about it a little.

"So we have to wait?..."

Miwa nodded sadly at the peach haired girl's question.

"Yeah, I think you should head home. I don't think Aichi would like you just running around randomly looking for him."

The brunette sighed, Emi nodded before sadly returning to the Sendou residence.

The brunette went to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I know you, you're going to search for Aichi. So count me in too"

The blond said with a smile.

"No"

"Great where do you th- wait why not?"

The brunette ignored his friend and continued walking, said blond pouted slightly before following in the search for Aichi.

**_wonder whats happening to Aichi ~~_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Guilt**

The blue haired boy shivered in disgust, he could tell that he'd been left alone in the room by the lack of any sound.

He could tell that tears were streaming from his eyes but he didn't even bother to wipe them away. He felt, disgusting.

The blue haired boy flinched when he heard the sound of a door open and footsteps approaching he could tell it was Rico due to the lightness of the steps.

"Hmm you proved me wrong brat, I guess guys can have fun together"

The black haired chapter smirked as he noticed the smaller boy cringe at the sound of his voice.

"L-let m-me go now..."

Aichi whispered, straining his voice so that the other male could hear him.

"Usually we wouldn't but... You've expanded our view so I guess as a thank you, we could"

Litch said as he entered the room, in truth he wanted to keep the blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy didn't voice his response in rear of his captors suddenly changing their minds.

"No need to be so tense little guy, me and Litch may not be the best guys around but we at least keep our word"

Rico chuckled as he sensed that the smaller boy didn't exactly trust them. He didn't blame him after what him and his partner did to him.

The two captors sighed and gave up on talking to the blue haired boy, they guessed that they most likely wouldn't hear another word from him.

"So Rico, where should we drop the boy off?"

The orange haired man sighed while scratching his head.

"Some ally I guess, we didn't exactly promise a location and it would be too risky dropping him off in the open"

Litch nodded at his black haired partner's response, to him it seemed simple yet logical enough to ensure that they won't get caught if they swiftly switch cities afterward.

Aichi didn't feel too keen on just being dumped somewhere but he didn't dare argue, he felt that he was lucky enough that the two males were even letting him go.

The blue haired boy frowned when he thought of Kai, thinking how he had become too disgusting and filthy for the brunette.

He wondered if the brunette would ever forgive him or look at him the same way ever again if he ever learned what he had done.

"So blue, whatever you do after we let you go doesn't involve us... But if you ever tell what happened, then all the people who know you will realize how filthy you've been"

The orange haired man smirked widely as he noticed the small boy's slight trembling pause at his words.

"Pft... You're so mean Litch"

The black haired captor chuckled, Litch rolled his eyes at him.

"Says the one who didn't give blue a break before and just had you're own way"

The blue haired boy blushed slightly in shame and embarrassment at the orange haired man's words.

"Well it's night time so lets drop off blue someplace dark"

Rico said as he looked at the time on his phone, Litch nodded and both men picked up the blue haired boy. Aichi didn't struggle at all as the two men carried him to their car and tossed him in it. There was no point, they were his ticket to get somewhere near his home and if he did escape he would have had nowhere to go.

The two captors drove in silence, the blue haired boy not moving a single muscle as he listened to the car's engine, trying to figure out what type of car it was.

"Okay blue, we're dropping you off here"

Rico said after a few hours of silent driving, Aichi felt as if butterflies were trying to escape from his chest as he felt himself being thrown onto the ground. He felt lucky that he felt no pain at all as he slowly got up and did his best to dust himself off.

The small boy waited until he could no longer hear the sound of the car's engine before he began to walk blindly around, clinging closely to a wall.

He yelped in surprise as he tripped over a empty garbage can, he didn't get up from the fall but instead sat in place to think.

Aichi guessed that he was most likely hurt even if he couldn't feel the pain and was worried as to how bad he had been injured.

The blue haired boy felt something wet drop onto him, he looked up with his sightless eyes to feel even more drops, it had started to rain.

The small boy felt thankful for the chilly downpour, even though it caused him to shiver it felt as if his filthiness was being washed away as he sat there.

"Aichi?!"

The blue haired boy flinched when he heard his name being called, he then looked towards where he had heard the sound come from.

"Aichi! You're okay!"

Aichi moved away slowly away from the nearing footsteps, not fully recognizing the voice yet.

A brunette was startled when the smaller boy shrunk away when he touched his shoulder.

"Aichi? What happened to you?"

The smaller boy suddenly gasped in surprise when he finally recognized Kai's voice over the sound of the pouring rain.

"K-Kai... Nothing's wrong I just... Got lost"

The blue haired boy lowered his head, thankful that the rain could hide the warm tears that he could feel trailing down his face as he lied to the brunette.

The brunette frowned, he could tell that something was wrong with the smaller boy.

"Hey Kai! Any luck searching?"

A familiar voice, recognized as Miwa's called out from around a corner.

"Yeah I have him right here with me"

The brunette said as he looked over the silent boy who was soaked to the bone.

"Really?! Aichi!"

The blue haired boy looked over towards the sound of his friends voice and footsteps.

"H-hi Miwa"

Aichi forced a smile to appear on his face, he didn't want the two males to realize how he felt.

"Everyone was worried about you bud, especially Kai– whoa! Kai! We can't just have Aichi stay out in the rain!"

The brunette nodded as he realized that his blond friend was right.

"Aichi I'm going to bring you to my house so that you can dry off"

"Hey! Make that the Both of us Kai!"

Miwa chirped before pausing to realize that their blue haired friend had barely spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter :17 what happened?**

Aichi why are you so quiet?.."

The brunette asked as he helped him up, it was true that the smaller boy generally wasn't a loud person but Aichi's quietness made him feel slightly uneasy.

"Ah I'm just tired..."

The blue haired boy replied softly, feeling guilt churn within his stomach as he lied. It was actually partially true but the smaller boy didn't want to think about why he was so tired.

Miwa smiled sympathetically at his smaller friend guessing that he probably had a rough time being lost.

"Well anyway we should get you to Kai's house so you don't freeze"

Aichi nodded wordlessly and allowed his two friends to lead him. The brunette had a few questions that he wanted to ask the smaller boy but decided not to ask them just yet. Something seemed off and he wanted the blue haired boy to have all the rest he needed.

Holding Kai's hand as the brunette lead him seemed strange to Aichi, he felt as if he shouldn't even have the right to speak to him, let alone touch him. The smaller boy also thought it was strange that they were doing so in the presence of Miwa.

"Aichi we've arrived"

Kai said after the three of them had walked in the rain for a few seconds, the smaller boy whispered a soft thank you before allowing himself to be lead into the apartment.

"Gah! Kai we didn't notice before because it was dark and raining but Aichi's hurt!"

Said boy suddenly remembered that Rico and Litch had stabbed him with something sharp in the arm.

"What happened Aichi?"

The blue haired boy dreaded the question that the brunette had asked, he didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to reveal what had happened.

"N-nothing, I guess my arm must of caught on something during one of my falls"

Jade eyes narrowed at the smaller boy, the brunette could tell that he was lying because of how nervous he sounded.

"Fine... Anyway I'll fetch you some bandages and a towel to dry off"

The brunette said as he left the room to search for said items.

"Hey, what about me!"

A blond called as he chased after Kai, leaving Aichi standing alone in the doorway.

The small boy shuffled his feet awkwardly as he awaited the return of his two friends. He was tempted to leave but he knew that he would only get lost.

"Here's your towel Aichi, doesn't seem to want me here so I guess I'll take my leave"

Miwa smirked as he tossed a baby blue towel onto the smaller boy's head before he walked out the door.

"So Aichi, care to explain why you left your house, before even changing out of your clothes?"

Kai asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, he was really curious as to why the blue haired boy would do something so unlike himself.

The smaller boy started drying his hair with the towel, using it to hide his face.

"I wanted fresh air but then I forgot which direction I came from..."

"Aichi, you could have easily sat on the front steps, what really happened?"

The smaller boy faltered his actions for a second before taking the towel off of his head.

"I-I don't want to talk about it"

The brunette raised a brow in surprise at the smaller boy's response.

"Aichi what happened?..."

The brunette felt unease begin to slowly creep into him, he wondered if someone somehow found out about them and harmed the boy.

"I just told you I don't want to talk about it..."

The smaller boy said, he accidentally flinched when he felt the brunette touch his shoulder, startling the brunette.

"Did someone try to hurt you?"

Kai asked, concerned as to why Aichi had flinched so quickly at just a touch, he frowned when the smaller boy gave no response.

"...Aichi, what did they do?"

The brunette felt sick as he imagined people trying to harm the smaller boy then remembered when he had first met Aichi, he was covered in injuries and band aids.

"Nothing much, just stabbed my arm then got bored when I didn't react how they wanted..."

The lie made the smaller boy feel disgust with himself, he wondered what Rico and Litch had said was true and that he really was filth.

The brunette sighed, not believing the smaller boy's words at all, he slowly walked over towards Aichi and held the smaller boy's damp face within his hands.

Aichi jumped slightly at the sudden touch but didn't move away from the brunette's warm touch.

"Aichi we're supposed to be... Lovers s-so please tell me what happened."

The brunette felt slightly embarrassed as to how he sounded. The smaller boy laughed slightly.

"I never expected to ever hear you stutter Kai"

"Well it's only because I'm worried and you should trust me more..."

The brunette could feel his face go warm in embarrassment at how odd the things he was saying were.

"I'm sorry Kai but I really don't want you to know..."

The smaller boy whispered before releasing his face from the other's gentle hold.

"Aichi... Please trust me, I won't be mad at you..."

"I'm sorry... But I'm not ready to tell you yet..."

The brunette frowned slightly, he could tell that whatever happened was most likely serious due to the fact that Aichi was holding his ground against him.

"But you'll tell me one day?"

The smaller boy pursed his lips then nodded slowly.

"Yes... But I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell you."

The smaller boy whispered softly, the brunette smiled slightly and caressed the side of the younger boy's cheek.

"But I'll still be waiting"

Both boy's blushed slightly as they shared simple kiss. The smaller boy suddenly remembered Rico and Litch, causing him to quickly shove the brunette away, startling him in the process.

"Aichi?..."

The blue haired boy looked away, ashamed as to pushing away his lover.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't meant to push you away..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter :18 filthy**

The brunette gazed at the smaller boy in confusion, he hadn't expected to be pushed away so harshly.

"Aichi it's fine, you're probably still on edge about being lost..."

Kai said as softly as he could, he didn't believe his words but he wanted to at least make the smaller boy feel more at ease.

"Sorry... I really didn't mean to..."

The blue haired boy whispered, the brunette frowned when he noticed that the boy was still shivering.

"Aichi, it's fine I understand just go rest now and I'll make sure nothing harms you"

Aichi shook his head.

"I don't deserve to rest, can you please take me to my house?..."

The brunette looked out a window to see that the downpour hadn't subsided, he really doubted that going outside in the rain would being wit the blue haired boy.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do that"

Tears started to well up inside the smaller boy's sightless eyes. He didn't want to be within the brunettes presence. Not because he didn't like him but because he didn't feel as if he deserved to be with him.

"Please..."

The smaller boy begged, the desperation within his voice almost made the brunette give in but Kai did his best to ignore it.

"No, it's not safe and I don't want you to get any more injuries than you already had... So much has happened to you in such a short time..."

The brunette winced when he remembered seeing the smaller boy get hit by a truck right in front of him.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt again..."

The soft words that the blue haired boy whispered made the brunette furious with him. Kai grabbed the smaller boy's arms and firmly held them.

"Aichi, don't you dare say that! So many people would be sad if you were to get hurt again!"

The brunette's voice was firm, he couldn't believe that the smaller boy had just disregarded his own safety as if it was nothing.

"Nobody would care because I'm filthy!"

Aichi gasped then covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said. The brunette released the smaller boy's arms, shock glistening within his jade eyes.

"Aichi, what do you mean by filthy?..."

The smaller boy turned away from the brunette, not sure as to what to say.

"Nothing, I'm just too tired to think straight, sorry"

"Aichi, you are not filthy. You're one of the more sensible people that I know, there's no way that anyone could claim that you're filthy unless something was accidentally spilt on you!"

Kai said ignoring the words that the smaller boy had whispered.

"Kai, I thought you said that you wouldn't bother me about what happened until I was ready..."

The blue haired boy said, hoping that his words would cause the brunette to stop accidentally reminding him what happened.

"I didn't ask what happened... I only said that you weren't filthy"

Aichi froze, realizing his mistake.

"Ah, I may have misheard you at some point... Sorry"

The brunette frowned, guessing that the smaller boy was still lying to him.

"Aichi, tell me what happened"

"But you said I didn't have to!"

The blue haired boy's voice raised a little due to his fear of the brunette thinking he wasn't good enough after he had found out.

"I changed my mind, I'm worried about you"

The blue haired boy flinched slightly when he felt the brunette gently touch his cheek.

"I'm fine Kai, I really am... Please just help me go home..."

Aichi whispered, barely audible against the falling rain. The brunette caught the smaller boy as he slumped down to the ground, making sure that he didn't fall too quickly of hard.

"No, if I let you go now I'm afraid about what might happen next"

The brunette soothed as he lowered himself to the kneeling Aichi's height.

"Kai please trust me... I'll be fine"

The brunette shook his head and held the smaller boy's face within his hands.

"No, I need you to trust me... We are a couple after all, it doesn't matter if its only recent..."

The smaller boy pursed his lips and shook his head sadly in response to the brunette's words.

"No, if you find out... You'll realize how disgusting and filthy I've become..."

The brunette grasped the smaller boy's shoulders, hard enough that it would have hurt the boy if he could feel pain.

"Aichi, whatever happened wasn't your fault... I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

The blue haired boy didn't even bother to get himself out of the brunette's grasp and looked over at the brunette with his sightless eyes.

"But what if I suggested it because I was scared of dying?"

The brunette froze at the monotone voice that Aichi had used.

"What do you mean?..."

The brunette asked, extremely confused as to what the smaller boy had possibly done.

"I slept with two guys..."

Tears were trickling down the blue haired boy's face before he covered it with his hands.

"What?! There's no way you could have..."

The brunette couldn't believe what he had heard, it was something he himself had never had cross his mind.

The lack of response from the sobbing boy told the brunette all he needed to know. He could tell that the smaller boy had actually slept with two guys. The brunette felt as if a train had hit him as he realized how the blue haired boy must be feeling.

"Aichi..."

Kai had no idea as to what he should say, it also made sense to him why the smaller boy had flinched on several occasions when he had touched him.

"I'm sorry for being so disgusting Kai... I-I promise after today I'll never bother you again with my presence."

The smaller boy cried softly, the brunette felt a pang in his heart. He really didn't know how to properly comfort someone and was afraid that he had actually made everything worse for the smaller boy.

"Aichi please, it's fine..."

"No it's not... I was broken and now I've become filthy as well..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Understanding**

The brunette didn't like what the smaller boy had said at all, but he also had no idea what the right words would be that would cheer up the smaller boy.

"Aichi, you've done nothing wrong..."

The blue haired shook his head sadly, obviously not believing the older boy's kind words.

"I've betrayed you... I allowed myself to be taken by someone else..."

Kai smiled sadly, not at all feeling betrayed by the smaller boy. He guessed he would have been upset if he didn't feel remorse but it was clear that Aichi did indeed feel remorse.

"No, I still trust you Aichi... In fact I'm glad you did what you did"

The brunette soothed as he wiped the tears away from the blue haired boy's sightless eyes.

"W-why? Why would you be glad that I did something so..."

Aichi whispered, not believing that the brunette was actually glad. He couldn't imagine any reason as to why he would feel glad unless the brunette didn't actually like him.

"I'm glad because your actions saved you from being killed, I'm just glad that you're safe now"

The smaller boy looked up slowly in surprise at the brunette's words, he hadn't thought of that at all.

"Really?... Do you actually mean that?"

"Yes, Aichi I know that you're not a bad person so there's no reason to blame yourself"

The smaller boy smiled weekly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah but that still doesn't change that I've done something horrible, alive or not..."

"Aichi, think of it as you survived so that your death won't sadden anyone"

The brunette said, thankful that the smaller boy had at least calmed down somewhat. He didn't blame him for being so sad and confused after everything he had been put through.

"I had forgotten about that... Thank you Kai"

The smaller boy said with a smile, causing the brunette to smile slightly himself.

"Aichi I'm just glad you're not upset anymore anyway... Can I ask if anything else happened?"

The brunette was a little concerned as to whether or not his question would make the smaller boy uneasy or not but he still wanted to know.

The smaller boy frowned slightly before responding.

"I think one of them stabbed me in the arm, I didn't actually fall..."

The brunette nodded even though the smaller boy couldn't see.

"I kind of guessed that you didn't fall because if anything your hands or legs would have gotten cut instead"

The smaller boy blushed slightly as he realized the brunette's logic.

"At least I couldn't feel the pain"

Aichi joked lightly, trying to make it so that the brunette wouldn't start worrying about his cut now that he wasn't crying.

"Yeah at least that's another thing to be thankful of... But how are your injuries from before? You know, the ones that I had to patch up after I slept over"

The brunette noticed that the smaller boy shivered at his question.

"I don't know what happened to them, I kind of just tried to block everything out"

The brunette smiled sympathetically as he figured out what the smaller boy meant.

"Can I check on your injuries to make sure they haven't opened? I don't have to if you don't want me to"

The brunette was concerned about the blue haired boy's injuries but he also didn't want to be too pushy with forcing the smaller boy to show his injuries after what had happened.

The smaller boy was silent for a bit before he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't want to get even worse just because I denied help"

The smaller boy whispered softly as he began to remove his baby blue shirt with assistance from the brunette.

The brunette narrowed his jade eyes as he saw the fresh bruises that littered around the smaller boy's already sensitive injuries.

"You've got a lot of bruising around your wounds and the skin around them seems to be close to getting infected"

Kai said, he did his best to dispel all the anger he felt towards the people who had harmed Aichi from his voice.

"I see... I didn't think it was that bad..."

The smaller boy said, unsure as to how he should react to the news on his injuries.

"It could be worse, your injuries could have already gotten infected. Can I give you some medical treatment?"

The smaller boy nodded at the brunette's request, trusting him to not cause any harm.

"Sure, I don't want to cause anyone anymore worry than I already have..."

The smaller boy sighed before the brunette left to go fetch the first aid kit he had. It was bought initially in case he had a cooking accident, he never expected that he would have to use it on someone, much less his lover.

When the brunette returned to the waiting Aichi, first aid kit at hand he opened it right then and was relieved to see that the medicine hadn't expired.

"Aichi... We're going to have to open your wounds to allow the disinfectant to clean them, is that okay?"

The brunette asked, he wasn't keen on intentionally hurting the smaller boy but he knew it was the best way to prevent infection.

"Yeah, you also don't have to worry about hurting me because I won't feel a thing"

The brunette grimaced at the lack of thought the smaller boy had put into his response before bringing his attention back towards the smaller boy's injuries that littered the once smooth skin.

"Okay then stretch your arms as far as you can"

The smaller boy nodded before doing as he was told, he felt wetness begin to drop down his chest. The brunette wiped the blood away then began to spray disinfectant into the open cuts.

He then wrapped fresh bandages around the smaller boy's chest so as to stop the blood and to stop anything from entering the wounds.

"Okay I've finished treating your wounds..."

The brunette sighed with relief that he had finished.

"Thanks Kai"

The blue haired boy whispered as he planted a light kiss on the brunette's cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Trust**

The brunette was surprised by the sudden kiss but he was in no way upset, he was glad that the smaller boy seemed to be doing better than before.

"Can I go home?"

The brunette furrowed his brows at the blue haired boy's sudden request, he had thought that he had given up on leaving.

"Why? You don't have to hide anything from me any more"

The smaller boy blushed slightly and lowered his head.

"Emi and my mom are probably really worried and I want them to know that I'm okay"

The brunette smirked at how thoughtful Aichi was of other people even after all he had been through.

"Think about yourself for once Aichi, you need to rest"

The smaller boy made a slight pouting face, causing the brunette to blush lightly at how adorable he looked.

"Still... I don't want them worrying..."

The brunette shook his head, realizing that the smaller boy wouldn't stop asking until he was given a really good reason for not returning back to his house.

"It's just one day, I'm sure they'd prefer a well rested Aichi returning to them than an exhausted one"

The blue haired boy sighed at the brunette's logic, he also agreed once he thought for a bit.

"I guess... Well can I sleep on a couch then?"

Jade eyes narrowed, the brunette didn't want the injured boy to sleep on the couch at all but he also knew that the smaller boy would object to having himself on the couch.

"No we're both sleeping in my bed like we did at your place, unless you'd let me sleep on the couch."

Aichi sighed at how the brunette's argument had no way for him to sleep on the couch. He would have liked the bed but he wanted to be alone, however he also didn't want to seem rude asking to have the bed to himself.

"Kai... Please... I really want to sleep on the couch, not just because I think I should because I'm a guest..."

The smaller boy asked, he was worried that he'd accidentally push the older teen away. He trusted the brunette but he didn't trust himself if he accidentally remembers what his captors had done to him.

"Aichi... Fine, but I'll come by to check on you often to make sure you're okay"

The brunette said, worried as to what the smaller boy would do if left alone.

The blue haired boy was content with the brunette's response, he understood that the brunette might feel a little anxious leaving him alone.

"Don't worry Kai, just in case you're thinking about what most people in my position would do... I'm not ever going to harm myself, I never have, and I won't hate myself anymore because you helped me"

Aichi whispered the smiled kindly at where he figured the brunette was, he had read in the papers about victims killing themselves from guilt. He didn't want to be like those people.

"Thanks, I was worried that you may have those kinds of thoughts but were hiding them but now I'm not"

The smaller boy laughed slightly.

"I don't blame you, but I wouldn't have said that if I was planning to"

The brunette nodded in agreement, it seemed to be the truth. He also wouldn't tell someone something if he was planning to do it.

"True, anyway I'm not letting you sleep on my couch wearing those dirty clothes, I'll lend you some clothes after you go have a shower"

The brunette sighed as he went to go fetch some of his old clothes that might fit the smaller boy. Though he wouldn't mind if Aichi had to wear over sized clothes.

"Okay... Well you need to locate all shower and stuff first"

The smaller boy said with a slight blush, embarrassed as to not being able to even walk easily in a new environment.

"Oh yeah..."

The brunette paused before leading the smaller boy towards the shower, he then moved the smaller hands so that they could touch and locate everything that the smaller boy Would need to know for having a shower.

"Thanks Kai"

The smaller boy said gratefully before moving to the side to let the brunette leave the room.

The brunette left to go search for Aichi sized clothes while the smaller boy took a shower, after a while the brunette heard a bang. He was worried for a second before he remembered that the smaller boy was blind and probably dropped the soap or something.

He didn't want to check on the boy because even though they were both guys they were lovers, also the smaller boy would probably be feeling vulnerable after everything and become angry at the intrusion.

Meanwhile, the brunette's guess was correct. The smaller boy had actually dropped the slippery soap and was currently trying to grab it, however it kept slipping out of the blue haired boy's grasp.

The brunette frowned when he came across a perfect Aichi sized pair of clothing, he had hoped he would find felt annoyed at his lack of tossing out anything that was never used.

Kai walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"I've found you some clean clothes Aichi"

" 'Kay, just leave them on the floor"

The smaller boy called, the brunette opened the door a crack and blindly placed the clothes onto the floor before closing the door.

He felt nervous as he did so, he shook the feeling away as just him being strange just because Aichi was his lover.

The brunette went to go watch some tv, after a while he heard the bathroom door creek open and saw a blue haired boy exit the room, with the clothes on properly instead of backwards.

"Thanks for letting me use the shower Kai"

The smaller boy said as he cautiously made his way over towards the brunette.

"How did you know I was over here? I could have left the tv on and went to the kitchen"

The brunette said, curious as to how the smaller boy had located him so easily.

"Ah, I could hear your breathing"

The smaller boy had said with a slight blush on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Relaxed**

"Oh, I guess now that you can't see, your other senses are compensating for that"

The brunette said as he looked the smaller boy over, Aichi nodded before stifling a yawn with his hand then rubbed his sightless eyes tiredly.

"Yeah... Anyway can I sleep now? I'm starting to think I might fall asleep on my feet"

The brunette smirked at the smaller boy's words, he believed that as well from the way the smaller boy kept almost falling over even though he wasn't walking.

"Yes, here's a spare blanket and you know where the couch is"

The brunette said as he pulled out a white blanket that had previously been stuffed under the coffee table.

"Thanks... G'night"

The smaller boy whispered as he plopped onto the bed. The brunette felt a little bad that the smaller boy was so exhausted, he couldn't even imagine how he himself would react if it was him in the smaller boy's position.

"I hope you sleep well..."

Kai whispered softly after placing a soft kiss upon the sleeping boy's cheek before he left for his room.

Aichi blushed as he hid under the covers after the older teen had left, he couldn't believe that the brunette actually thought he could fall asleep that fast.

The two of them tried to sleep in their own spots, however neither of the two could fall asleep. The smaller kept rolling around on the couch, unable to find a spot where he was comfortable to sleep. The couch was soft, however for some reason the blue haired boy couldn't sleep.

The brunette was kept awake by thoughts, he was trying to properly process everything that had happened. It all seemed too unreal to be reality yet he sadly knew it wasn't a dream. He was glad it wasn't yet at the same time he wished it was a dream.

The brunette was glad he and the smaller boy had conveyed their feelings. However when he thought about everything that happened it hurt, making him feel like a terrible person for being thankful of being with Aichi.

After a few hours of trying to fall asleep the brunette heard faint movement, he looked over to see that the blue haired boy had made is way over to his room and was now curled up beside the bed.

Kai was about to question as to why the smaller boy had come until he realized that the smaller boy was sleeping soundly.

He smiled slightly before falling asleep, not wanting to wake the resting boy who really needed his sleep.

The brunette was the first to wake due to the strands of sunlight that filtered through the bedroom blinds. He looked down to see that the smaller boy was still fast asleep.

"Aichi, it's almost noon, I'm pretty sure you'd want to get up"

The older teen said as he gently shook the sleeping boy, who in return sighed and nuzzled his head into the mess of a blanket that he had brought.

Kai frowned, it was just as Aichi's sister had said, the smaller boy didn't like getting up from bed.

"Aichi, didn't you want to show everyone that you're okay?"

The brunette questioned as he gently took the blanket from the smaller boy.

Aichi yawned before rubbing his sightless eyes, then looked over towards where the brunette's voice had come from.

"Okay..."

The blue haired boy whispered sleepily as he got up off of the floor, the brunette didn't bother to question him on why he slept there because it didn't matter.

"You hungry?"

The brunette asked as he helped lead the half asleep Aichi to a seat at the table. The smaller boy shook his head.

"No, I feel icky for some reason"

The smaller boy said as he slumped down at the table, the brunette shook his head at how lazy he was being.

"So in other words you're too tired to eat, your mother told me about that"

The smaller boy blushed slightly as he frowned at the brunette's words.

"Why would my mom tell you about that?"

He whined, Kai just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing ingredients to make some waffles.

"Who knows, though it's a good thing that she told me"

Kai sighed as he began mixing the ingredients in a bowl, the smaller boy pouted as if he were a child.

"I'm not a kid, I'll survive if I miss a few meals"

The brunette smirked slightly at the face the smaller boy was making.

"I've never seen you act like that before Aichi"

The blue haired boy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean Kai?"

The smaller boy asked, he didn't think he was acting any different than he usually did.

"Whining, you usually don't do that"

Aichi slightly shrunk in his seat in embarrassment at the brunette's words.

"Sorry..."

The brunette shook his head before patting the smaller boy on the head slightly.

"No it's fine, it's better you voicing your thoughts than being reserved like you usually are"

The smaller boy frowned, not agreeing at all with the brunette.

"It's rude though..."

"Than only be rude when you're around me, it's fine Aichi."

The brunette sighed as he placed the waffle batter into a waffle press.

"No, it's worse if I'm rude around you..."

The Aichi said softly, feeling slightly silly for being rude towards the brunette.

"It's not exactly rude Aichi, it makes me glad that you're opening up to me"

The smaller boy sighed at the brunette's words, giving up on arguing.

The brunette placed freshly cooked waffles upon plates in both of their spots, and smirked when he heard the soft growl of Aichi's stomach.

"Sorry..."

The blue haired boy said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Told you that you were just being lazy"

The brunette chided as he sat down at the table with the smaller boy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Waffle**

The smaller boy went to start eating but then frowned, the brunette noticed this and sighed at the nervousness of Aichi.

"It's okay to eat the best you can, it's only natural that you would be a little messy because you're not used to this"

The blue haired boy blushed at the brunette's comment and smiled slightly.

"I still don't like being messy in front of people..."

"Aichi I was considerate before because your family was present, however now that we're alone I won't leave so that you can eat"

The brunette said before placing a forkful of waffles in his mouth. Aichi carefully picked up the knife and fork and prodded the waffle with them. The brunette understood what the smaller boy was doing and carried on eating his meal.

After a bit the blue haired boy positioned the knife and fork and awkwardly began to cut his food. The brunette suppressed a slight grin at how Aichi had his brows knit in concentration.

"Aichi it's just waffles, they won't run away from you"

The smaller boy jumped at the brunette's voice, causing the older teen to become slightly amused.

"It's hard not being able to see"

Aichi whispered with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face, the brunette poured maple syrup on the smaller boy's waffles.

"I know but it's still okay to relax a bit"

The smaller boy sighed at the brunette's words before sticking a forkful of waffles into his mouth. The brunette smirked when Aichi got some maple syrup on his face.

"Kai... Why did you put maple syrup on my waffles?"

The smaller boy whined slightly as he tried to locate a napkin.

"Because you didn't put any on because it was messy"

The smaller boy pursed his lips into a slight pout at the older teen's response.

"If you knew then why did you put some on?"

The brunette wiped the syrup off of the smaller boy's face, thinking about how innocently childish the other boy actually was.

"I don't care if you're messy, you have an perfectly good excuse Aichi"

The smaller boy blushed as the two teens continued eating their breakfast, the smaller boy trying his best to eat neatly of course.

After the two had finished the brunette went and did the dishes while the smaller boy sat at the table and patiently waited.

"Okay, since we've both eating I'm pretty sure you're eager to see your family Aichi"

The brunette said as he dried his hands with a towel, the smaller boy smiled slightly at the thought of his mother and sister no longer worrying over him.

"Yes"

The smaller boy chirped as he got out of the chair and carefully walked over towards where the brunette was.

The brunette was thankful of the smaller boy's enthusiasm of returning to his home. Even though he enjoyed Aichi's company, he was glad that he wasn't too guilt filled to return home.

"Okay then I'll lead you to your house"

The brunette said as he lead the smaller boy out the door, he was glad that it was a beautiful day, the weather very unlike that of the other night.

The blue haired boy felt relieved as he felt the fresh air upon his skin, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You seem to be in a good mood"

The brunette mused as he noticed the brightness of Aichi's mood, the smaller boy nodded happily.

"Yeah, it feels so nice to breath fresh air"

There was no unsettling tone hidden within the words but they still made the brunette feel slight sadness as he guessed that the blue haired boy meant that he was glad to be no longer held captive.

"I agree, the weather is extremely nice out"

Kai replied, not wanting to darken the mood of the other teen.

"Yeah, anyway... What should I say when I get home?..."

Aichi whispered softly as he continued to walk, the brunette faltered his pace for a second then regained it to normal.

"... I don't know, what do you want them to know?"

The brunette chose his words carefully so as to not cause any extra unease within the boy.

"I... Don't want them to ever know anything..."

"Aichi-"

"Kai, it's not because I'm afraid... Well maybe a little... But I know it would hurt them to know the truth.."

The brunette sighed, understanding where the blue haired boy was coming from. He himself had seen just how much his mother and sister cared about the blue haired boy.

"I see... Maybe you could have gotten lost after wandering outside for some fresh air?"

The smaller boy frowned at the suggestion but nodded nether less.

"Okay that would do... Hopefully they will buy it..."

Aichi sighed before recovering a reassuring pat on the shoulder from the brunette.

"Don't worry Aichi, I'll help you"

The smaller boy blushed slightly as he smiled.

"Thanks Kai, you've done so much for me lately I might start feeling a little guilty"

The brunette smirked at the blue haired boy's words, not convinced at all by them.

"Aichi my life is safe because of you, also there's nothing wrong with helping the one I love"

The brunette whispered the last part so as to not have anyone accidentally over hear them and cause trouble for the smaller boy.

"Thank you Kai, being unable to see is worth it since you're by my side, though I do wish to be able to see still"

"I also wish you could see"

The brunette sighed as he thought once again about all the simple things the smaller boy would have trouble doing.

"Yeah but I can't, so I'm just going to live with it"

The blue haired boy said with a shrug, the brunette smiled faintly at the optimism within the younger teen.

"Oi Aichi, Kai!"

The brunette cringed slightly at the familiar voice of his friend Miwa.

"Hi Miwa"

The smaller boy replied to the blond who was running over to them.

"Why're you here?"

The brunette said as he shot an jade glare at his annoying friend who had interrupted him and Aichi talking.

"I just wanted to see if Aichi was okay"

The blue haired boy smiled slightly at the blond, not minding his presence as much as the brunette did.

"I'm fine, I've just got to be careful to not get lost again"

The blond narrowed his eyes then gave the brunette an 'I guess that's your guy's story then' look before turning towards the smaller boy.

"Geez be more careful bud, well I guess you're heading home so I could accompany you two"

"No"

The brunette quickly said.

"Ouch, Kai you're so mean to me lately, also Aichi, you've got to train him to be more friendly"

The blond whispered the last part with a smile causing the smaller boy to blush.

"Mmkay..."

Aichi replied.

"Well I'm going to take my leave because mr grumpy still seems grumpy"

The blond said as he waved then walked away, smirking when he turned his back to the two.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Cardfight Vangaurd**

The brunette sighed with relief when the blond diss appeared from his sight, it was too early in the morning for loud people.

"Are we almost there?"

The smaller boy asked, curious as to how far they had walked while talking, the brunette looked around and nodded.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes and you'll be back at your home"

The brunette said, his previous annoyance melting away at the sound of the younger boy's soft voice.

"I'm glad, though I wish I could still be with you..."

The smaller boy whispered with slight disappointment. The brunette was a little surprised by his words.

"Oh so you'd prefer being with me?"

Aichi's face went pink with a slight blush as he realized what he had said before.

"W-well of course!..."

The blue haired boy squeaked with embarrassment, the brunette smirked slightly at how shy the smaller boy was.

"Maybe I could sleep over again at your house then"

The smaller boy quickly shook his head on response.

"No it would be too suspicious!"

Aichi's words caused the older teen to frown slightly, he did agree slightly with the boy but he still wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I guess, anyway we're now approaching your front door Aichi"

"Eh?! That was quick!"

The smaller boy replied softly with surprise, he suddenly felt really nervous as he got closer to the door.

"So you just going to stand there?"

The brunette questioned as the smaller boy stopped in front of the door.

"N-no... I'm just wondering if I'll get in trouble..."

The smaller boy said as he slowly opened the door to his home, the brunette wasn't worried however, he had seen just how much the blue haired was loved by his family.

"It'll be fine Aichi"

The smaller boy nodded before slowly entering his home, he yelped in surprise when he suddenly felt a little bit of weight fly at him.

"Aichi!"

Aichi's surprise melted away as he realized that it was just his peach haired sister.

"Hi Emi..."

The blue haired boy whispered as he patten the girl's peach hair gently.

"Where have you been?!... When me and mom realized you were gone we..."

The young girl could no longer produce proper sentences as her voice was over taken by sobs.

"I wanted fresh air but I got lost..."

The older brother said with a slight blush, though guilt was swirling within him at the simple yet big lie that he had told his sister.

"Just lost? How can you get lost just from going outside?"

The brunette looked over to see that Aichi's cyan haired mother had arrived into the room, her cyan eyes were slightly red as if she had no sleep.

"I forgot which direction I came from..."

The blue haired boy whispered, the brunette guessed that guilt was wreaking havoc within the smaller boy who usually never lied.

"Aichi... Well I'm glad that you're home... I was afraid that something had happened to you..."

Shizuka said as she wiped a few tears out of her cyan eyes.

"S-sorry for worrying you mom, Kai helped me get back"

The smaller teen said as he looked over towards where the brunette stood.

The cyan haired mother looked over towards the brunette any smiled thankfully as she took the Kai's hands.

"Thank you so much for helping my son... I'm so thankful that you've brought him home."

The brunette felt a little uneasy at the random contact but gave a slight smile nether less so as to not appear rude.

"It's no problem Aichi is a really important friend of mine"

Aichi blushed at the brunette's comment, Shizuka noticed her son's actions and smiled at how much the smaller boy looked up to the brunette.

"Aichi you're wearing different clothes I've never seen on you before"

The peach haired girl said when she finished crying, the smaller boy thought for a second before answering.

"I stayed at Kai's house last night after he found me because he said it was too late outside"

Shizuka sighed after her son had finished speaking, guessing that the boy had forgotten what their phone number was.

"I see... Well anyway Kai, it's rude for you to just stand there so would you like to come in?"

The cyan haired mother asked as she remembered her manors that were forgotten temporarily at the sight of a safe Aichi.

The brunette looked over towards the blue haired boy who was still on the ground ground then nodded.

"Yeah I'd like to keep an eye on Aichi to make sure he doesn't get lost again"

Emi laughed as she saw a pout appear on her brother's face.

"I'm going to card capital to see Mai, I'll also tell Miwa that Aichi's fine as well since he knew he had gone missing."

The peach haired girl said as she put her shoes on.

"No need, Miwa helped find Aichi"

Kai said, the brunette wondered if the noisy blond would actually keep his mouth shut or not.

"Oh, well bye! Keep my silly brother in sight Kai!"

The peach haired girl called as she went out the door, Shizuka shook her head and sighed.

"So quick to leave once she finds out you're fine Aichi, she must really like that vangaurd thing"

The smaller boy smiled happily at the thought of vangaurd.

"Yeah, it's really amazing"

The brunette felt a twinge of unease as he thought of the blue haired boy trying to play vangaurd when he couldn't see.

"Well anyway, You two should stop standing in the doorway and should go hand out in Aichi's room. After all you two should try playing that vangaurd thing."

The cyan haired mother said as she gently pushed the two boys towards the stairs.

"But I can't see..."

The smaller boy whined as he felt his mother pushing him.

"I'm sure Kai will help you"

With that, Shizuka left to go do some of the chores she was going to do the day before that she didn't do because she had been searching for Aichi.

The smaller boy frowned at how his mother didn't understand what vangaurd was about and how important sight was to the game.

The two boys headed up the stairs, the smaller one crawled up like a cat because it seemed to be the easiest way for him, less of a fall if he missed a step.

"Sorry about my mom Kai"

The blue haired boy whispered as he plopped down at the chair near his desk.

"It's fine, I sort of like the idea"

The smaller boy tilted his head in confusion, confused as to why the brunette actually took his mother's words seriously.

"But how could I even play?"

The brunette was silent for a second before responding.

"Try to differentiate the cards from how they feel?"

Aichi shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"Kai... I know it's vangaurd but I can't do that. There's just no way"

The brunette frowned at the blue haired boy's lack of optimism. He didn't want the smaller boy to have to give up the thing that made him so lively.

"But your dream has always been to cardfight, am I wrong?"

"No you're right but still... It would be too much of a hassle for my opponent having to wait for me..."

The brunette detected the sadness within the smaller boy's voice and realized that was the reason why Aichi was against trying.

"Aichi I wouldn't mind, I'd wait"

"But Kai, you only battle strong opponents... I'm still not strong enough yet"

The brunette smiled slightly as he put a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"You're going to get stronger, I can easily see that Aichi"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Not everything works out**

The smaller boy pursed his lips, unsure whether the compliment was genuine or just meant to lighten his spirits.

"I guess I could try..."

The brunette let lose a small smile at the younger boy's words, he looked on the desk and located the royal Palidan deck that gave Aichi strength.

"Good here's you're deck, try to pick out you're starting vangaurd"

Kai said as he handed the blue haired boy his deck, Aichi frowned, suddenly thinking that the older teen was going on a whim.

"Okay... How bout this card?"

The younger boy said as he pulled out his favourite card and avatar, blaster blade.

"Why did you choose that card Aichi?"

The brunette was curious as to why the younger boy had managed to pull his one copy of blaster blade.

The smaller boy shrugged and blushed slightly when he guessed that he hadn't managed to pull a grade 0 card.

"It just drew me towards it... I'd take it that I didn't pull the right grade card.."

The brunette nodded as he shuffled the blaster blade into the deck.

"You didn't pull one but you did manage to pull your avatar"

Kai sighed as he handed the deck back to the blue haired boy.

"Oh... So I try again?"

The brunette thought for a moment before thinking up a way for the smaller boy to tell the difference between his cards.

"No, maybe if I put one kind of each grade in front of you so that you can learn what each grade feels like"

The smaller boy frowned at the brunette's words, beginning to lose confidence in being able to continue being a vangaurd player.

"Kai... Shouldn't all vangaurd cards feel the same?"

Aichi I quieted as he gently touched one of the cards that the older teen had laid out.

"I can't feel a difference but maybe you could because I've heard that people who are blind's senses are enhanced to make up for their lack of sight."

The brunette said, he really wanted the smaller boy to not give up, the impact vangaurd had on his life was too much for Aichi to just give up.

"Kai... That may be right but I don't think the creators made it so that the cards of different grades have different textures"

The smaller boy replied as he began trying to feel any difference between a grade three and one card.

"I guess..."

The smaller boy smiled sympathetically at the brunette, he could tell that the older teen was desperate to have him be able to play vangaurd.

"Kai it's okay, even if I'm unable to play I'll still have vangaurd as one of my most favourite things."

The smaller boy said as he carefully held a card with a slight smile, jade eyes narrowed at the boy, the brunette could tell that the younger boy was actually distressed despite his words.

"Maybe someone could help you know what cards you have while you battle"

Aichi tilted his head in confusion, not quite understanding the meaning of the older teen's words.

"So three people would be participating in the cardfight?"

The idea sounded ridiculous to the younger boy, he had never heard of something like that happening before.

"Yeah, though you may not be able to participate in any national fights, at least you would still be able to cardfight"

The blue haired boy liked the idea, however it would mean that he would have to bother someone to help him.

"Kai, I'm fine, as long as I have you, my friends, and my deck I'll be fine"

The smaller boy whispered as his hands found the brunette's and took hold of them.

"But-"

"Kai, I know you're trying to make me happy but it's fine... Not everything in life works out perfectly..."

The blue haired boy sighed, not wanting the brunette to continue to try to think of ways for him to be able to cardfight.

The brunette sighed and allowed the smaller boy to have his way, even if he still wanted him to cardfight.

"Okay..."

The defeated tone of the brunette cause the smaller boy to lean against him slightly.

"It's fine Kai, please don't sound so upset or you'll start to make me feel upset."

Aichi whispered before looking up towards the brunette with his sightless eyes. The brunette smiled slightly as he looked into the sightless blue orbs, if it wasn't for the lack of life within them, he wouldn't have been able to tell at that moment that the boy was blind.

"Okay, I'm sorry it's just it isn't fair"

"Shush!"

The brunette was startled by the sudden squeak of silence that emitted from the younger boy.

"Aichi..."

The younger boy blushed as he smiled, content that the brunette had stopped from talking about sad things that he himself was all too aware of.

"Aichi, Kai, I've cooked you guys some lunch!"

Shizuka called as she suddenly entered the room with a plate of grilled cheese. The cyan haired bother smiled sweetly as she placed the plate I'm front of the two boys.

"Thanks"

Both teens replied as the cyan haired mother walked out the door, however not before pausing to speak.

"You're welcome boys, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys"

A blush crept upon the younger boys face as he swiftly moved away from leaning against the brunette.

"Mom!"

The blue haired boy whined as his mother left the room. The brunette smirked at Aichi's embarrassment, he thought is was cute how he got embarrassed so easily.

"She's just teasing you Aichi"

The brunette said as he took one slice of grilled cheese off of the plate.

"I know... Though it still is embarrassing when my mom says things like that"

The smaller boy sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Realization **

"Well it could be worse"

The brunette said as he handed a slice of grilled cheese over towards the smaller boy.

"Yeah... Anyway I don't want to eat here"

Aichi sighed as he placed the food onto the plate, confusing the older teen.

"Why don't you want to eat here Aichi?"

"The crumbs could attract bugs"

The brunette smirked at the younger boy's reasoning, it was good, just odd that he would think of that.

"Fine, anyway want to go out to card capital today?"

Kai asked, wondering if bringing the smaller boy to be with his friends would do him good.

"But it's so far, I'd like to see then but I just want to rest"

The blue haired boy sighed as he leaned against his desk.

"Then what if we come here?"

The two teens looked over towards the door, the brunette was surprised to see Kamui and Misaki standing in the doorway with the annoying blond smirking behind them.

"Kamui, why are you here?"

The blue haired boy asked, only noticing his friend due to the fact that he was the one who had spoken.

"Ah Miwa brought me and Misaki over, we were worried about you"

The black haired boy said as he entered the room to sit beside Aichi.

"Yeah, how are you doing Aichi?"

Misaki asked, as she entered the room but still stood.

"I'm doing okay now, just tired from everything"

Aichi chirped with a smile towards the lavender haired girl who in return smiled back at him.

"Miwa why do you keep appearing?"

The brunette sighed, wondering why the blond always showed up. He wasn't too bothered by the others however because they haven't overstayed their welcome like the blond.

Miwa faked the motion of getting shot then smiled.

" 'cause you guys are my friends! I even went so far as to bring Misaki and Kamui along."

The blond laughed, the blue haired boy smiled at the blond's cheery nature.

"Thank you everyone for coming"

Aichi said, the black haired boy noticed the vangaurd cards on the floor.

"Onii-San, were you fighting with Kai?"

The black haired boy asked as he picked up the cards, noting that they were Aichi's royal palidans.

"Yeah... But it didn't work out..."

The blue haired boy whispered, his friends noticed the slight mood change within the boy.

"Don't feel too sad, can't you get a doctor to fix your eyes somehow?"

Miwa chirped, trying to lighten the younger boy's mood.

The blue haired boy frowned slightly at the blond's suggestion.

"Maybe but wouldn't that be dangerous?"

The blond sighed and shook his head, guessing that the younger boy hadn't realized his options for the future.

"Well the worst thing that usually happens when a doctor works on eyes is the patient going blind..."

Kamui suddenly shot up from sitting as he figured out what Miwa meant.

"Onii-chan is already blind! So that means he would have little to lose!"

"Ehhhh?!"

Aichi couldn't believe that he hadn't even thought about the possibility of having doctors attempt to restore his sight.

"I guess he could..."

The lavender haired girl said but cut off when she noticed that Aichi had started to cry slightly.

"Aichi what's wrong?!"

The brunette asked, concerned as to why the boy suddenly broke out in tears.

"Nothing..."

The blue haired boy sniffed as he tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"But you're crying onii-chan..."

"I'm just... So happy that there's a possibility that I might be able to see again."

His friends realized with relief that the smaller boy was crying with happiness instead of what they initially thought was sadness.

The brunette suppressed the urge to smile at everyone's realization, he was glad that the small boy's future hadn't entirely closed up for sure.

"When you can see, I want to be the first one one to battle you onii-chan"

Kamui called as he patted his blue haired friend on the back.

"Whoa there! You can't say that Kamui!"

The blond said with a smile, the black haired boy crossed his arms with a frown.

"Why not?"

Kamui challenged, Miwa just laughed and put an arm around the blue haired boy.

"'Cause once Aichi is able to see again, I want to battle him first"

The blond received a jade glare after he spoke, causing him to falter for a second.

"No one is battling Aichi as soon as he recovers his sight"

Misaki sighed, the others looked the lavender haired girl in confusion.

"Why not?"

The brunette asked now that everyone had gone quiet, he looked over towards the Aichi that was feeling elated.

"Because he would need to rest, geeze..."

The lavender haired girl sighed. The blue haired boy smiled at how kind his friends were.

"I'll be fine, I'll battle all of you guys if I get better"

He whispered before Miwa messed up his hair.

"Aichi it's not 'if' its 'when' I'm sure that you'll be okay after a doctor tries to fix your sight"

The blond chirped, meanwhile the brunette was annoyed that he couldn't say what he wanted to say to the blue haired boy because others were near.

"Okay!"

The blue haired boy said happily as he imagined being able to see everyone once again.

"Anyway, what's with the grilled cheese onii-San?"

Kamui asked, he had been wondering why there was an random plate of grilled cheese on the floor with nobody even going to take any food from it.

"Ah my mom made them, you can eat some if you leave my room"

Aichi said, the black haired boy sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, I would rather talk with you onii-San"

"But that food just sitting there is making me hungry..."

Miwa complained after the black haired boy had finished speaking.

"Then leave with the food Miwa"

The brunette and Misaki sighed, the blond gaped at his two friends.

"So now sis is against me as well?!"

The lavender haired girl sighed then gave the blond a blank look.

"No, also I'm not your sis"

Aichi laughed at the small argument between his friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Crowded, perfect news **

Aichi and his friends talked and joked for good long time, the blond had given in to his hunger and had left the room to eat some of the grilled cheese, much to the brunette's relief.

"So onii-chan are you really going to try to get a doctor to work on your sight?"

The black haired boy asked, curious as to whether or not the other boy would actually undergo treatment.

"Yeah, I'll ask my mom later if she'll let me"

The blue haired boy replied happily as he twinkled his fingers together. Kamui smiled at the answer, glad that his friend wasn't afraid of having a doctor work on his eyes.

"Oh Aichi, you don't have to ask me"

The cyan haired mother said as she opened the door, startling everyone in the process.

"Sendou-San! How long have you been there?!"

The black haired boy called out, Shizuka looked away with a smile.

"For a while... I just never used to see Aichi so lively so I really wanted to see how much he enjoyed himself while around many of his friends."

The blue haired boy sighed at his mother's response, he then smiled happily at her.

"So I'll be aloud to have a doctor to try and fix my sight?"

"Yes, I'll book an appointment and hopefully it will be soon"

The cyan haired mother replied, causing happiness and excitement to surge within her son.

"Thank you!"

Aichi cried as he flung himself at his mother and hugged her, Shizuka smiled warmly as she petted Aichi's soft blue hair.

"Aichi there's no reason to thank me, I would be the worst mother in the world if I didn't let you"

The cyan haired mother sighed as she moved her son away from her and looked down at him happily.

"She has a point Aichi"

The lavender haired girl said as she stretched slightly so as to not get stiff from sitting on the floor for so long.

The blue haired boy blushed slightly at how silly he had been and looked away in embarrassment.

"I know..."

The brunette accidentally let a small smile lay on his lips as he watched how cute the blue haired boy was being.

"EHHHHH?! Kai smiled!"

The black haired boy yelled as he noticed the look on the brunette's face, surprised that the older male could in fact smile.

The smile quickly faded from the brunette's face as he looked away, not before letting out his normal tch sound.

"I'm back from eating!"

Miwa called as he entered the room, the blue haired boy moved a good amount away from everyone so as to not feel crowded.

"Too many people are in my room..."

Aichi sighed, not used to so many people in such a confined place.

"Oh then I'll leave you to your friends Aichi, meanwhile I'll go book you an appointment"

Shizuka replied sensing some distress within her son instead of just normal complaining. The blue haired boy nodded thankfully towards his mother, glad that there was at least a little less people in the room.

"Miwa maybe you should leave"

The brunette said, also thinking that there were too many people within the younger boy's room.

"But I just returned..."

The blond sighed, wondering why the brunette was always trying to get rid of him.

"And that's an even better reason for you to leave"

The brunette sighed, the lavender haired girl nodded in response.

The blond sighed in false dismay and left the room.

"See you later Miwa!"

The blue haired boy called as the blond left the room, Miwa smirked at the brunette before continuing his leave.

All four of the friends talked together for a long time until the black haired boy looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting.

"The time sure flew bye..."

Kamui yawned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we should leave now so that Aichi can rest"

The lavender haired girl replied as she noted that the blue haired boy looked slightly tired.

"Bye onii-San, I'm glad you're doing well!"

Kamui said as he got up from the floor and stretched his arms and legs.

The blue haired boy smiled happily towards the sound of his friend and nodded.

"Bye Kamui"

"I'm going to leave as well, Shin must be wondering where I am by now"

Misaki said as she went to follow after the black haired boy.

"Bye Misaki"

Aichi called happily towards his friend, causing the lavender haired girl to smile warmly at the boy before leaving.

"Ah, don't you two want to stay for supper?"

Shizuka asked as the two were about to go out the front door, both shook their head before heading out.

"Finally they're all gone..."

The brunette sighed with relief, the only reason he didn't leave when the others arrived was because he didn't want to leave the smaller boy.

"Kai, they're our friends..."

The smaller boy sighed before frowning slightly.

"Tch"

The brunette replied causing the younger boy's frown to fade away.

"Supper!"

The two boys heard Shizuka call from the top of the stairs, the brunette got up and helped the smaller boy get up as well.

"I'm so stiff"

The blue haired boy sighed as he slowly followed the brunette.

"That's what you get for sitting on the floor all day"

Kai replied, keeping a close eye on the boy so that he didn't accidentally fall.

"But you also sat on the floor"

The younger boy whispered as he carefully made his way down the stairs, if he fell he would have just landed on the brunette.

"Yeah, but I'm not stiff"

The brunette said as they finished walking down the stairs, the younger boy pouted slightly as he followed the brunette towards the kitchen.

"Hi Aichi"

The blue haired boy perked up at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Hi Emi"

Aichi whispered softly towards the peach haired girl.

"Oh Aichi, I called the doctor that patched you up before, and he said he's okay if you go in tomorrow"

The cyan haired mother said as she set down everyone's food, the brunette looked at the younger boy, curious as to what his reaction would be.

"Tomorrow?... How can it be that quick? I thought it was hard booking a appointment at the hospital"

The blue haired boy was surprised as to how soon it was.

"Well, since there's not many risks in your case, the paperwork is much more easier"

The cyan haired mother replied with a smile, glad that at least one thing was going her son's way for once.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Hopeful**

"Mom, what time tomorrow is my appointment?"

The blue haired boy asked, curious as to how long he'd live without his sight until the doctor fixed it.

The cyan haired mother finished scooping pasta shells with tomato sauce onto everyone's plates before responding.

"Just before lunch tomorrow"

Aichi nodded, content with the answer, he would have felt too nervous if it was first thing in the morning and too uneasy is it was late into the day.

"That's good..."

The brunette smirked at the smaller boy's obvious nervousness, Emi on the other hand patted her brother on the back.

"It will be okay Aichi, I'm positive that everything will work out!"

The peach haired girl's words warded away some of the unease but not all of it. The blue haired boy gave his sister a thankful yet nervous smile.

"Thank you Emi"

He whispered gratefully, Shizuka sighed at how only the brunette and her daughter had started eating and her son hadn't.

"Aichi if your food goes cold, I'm not letting you heat it up in the microwave"

The cyan haired mother said, hoping that her words would spark her son into eating despite his nervousness, which of course was only natural for him to feel like that.

"Ehhh..."

The small boy frowned then began to eat his food, carefully though accidentally getting some sauce on his face occasionally.

"Hehe Aichi, you got sauce on your face"

Emi laughed as she leaned over to wipe her older brother's face with a napkin.

"Thanks Emi..."

The blue haired boy whispered as a slight blush of embarrassment crawled across his face.

"No problem Aichi, soon you won't need my help"

The peach haired girl chirped with a smile, trying to further boost her brother's self esteem that she knew could be lowered very easily.

"Yeah hopefully"

The brunette sighed after Aichi had said 'hopefully'.

"It's not 'hopefully' its definitely"

Kai said, causing Shizuka to smile at how nice of a friend her son had.

"Oh right!"

The blue haired boy responded, knowing that he shouldn't think about the negative and should be positive about what could happen.

"That's better"

The older teen said as he handed the smaller boy a napkin, too shy to do what the peach haired girl had done in front of others.

"Eh Aichi, where did you get that injury on your arm?"

The peach haired girl asked, only now noticing that her brother had an added visible injury.

The boy in question frowned slightly before answering.

"I wasn't careful and ended up falling on something sharp, don't worry, Kai patched me up."

His sister nodded at the answer, seeing no reason for her brother to lie to her.

"Silly Aichi, be more careful next time!"

The peach haired girl sighed at how clumsy her brother sounded.

"'Kay I'll try"

The brunette raised a brow at the smaller boy's cheeriness, guessing that his appointment was keeping his spirits up as he was reminded as to what actually happened.

The four of them finished eating their supper without any problems.

"Thanks for the meal"

The brunette said as he helped the cyan haired mother put away the dishes.

"It's fine, anyway I was curious... Why have you and Aichi suddenly gotten so close?"

The brunette glanced towards the blue haired boy who was sitting at the table and sighed.

"Well since he got hurt because of me... I wanted to apologize..."

"So pity?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes at the cyan haired mother, angry that she had even thought of such a thing.

"No, I realized that I actually like him a lot, I didn't realize before because I was dumbly shutting him out of my life"

The brunette was careful with his words, so as to not alert Shizuka that he and her son had became lovers, not because he was ashamed of course.

The cyan haired mover smiled happily at the brunette's words, content with his answer.

"I'm glad, Aichi always talked of you in the highest of praise"

The brunette felt slightly embarrassed as he finished up the dishes, he knew that the blue haired boy had respected him but he would have never guessed that he was often praised.

The brunette went over towards the tired Aichi and tapped him on the head so as to catch his attention.

"Finished?"

The smaller boy yawned as he got up from the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, anyway you shouldn't sleep after eating or you'll turn into a cow"

The brunette replied, causing the younger boy to frown slightly.

"People can't turn into a cow"

The smaller boy sighed.

"I think Aichi needs to go to sleep"

The peach haired girl laughed, Shizuka and the brunette both nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll go to sleep"

The blue haired boy yawned as he got up then walked towards the stairs, the recent events finally catching up to him in fatigue.

"I'm going to go now, Aichi needs to rest"

The brunette said as he walked towards the door, he guessed that staying by Aichi too much would cause other people to become suspicious.

"Okay bye Kai"

The blue haired boy called from the top of the stairs.

"Kai, if you want, stop by the hospital a little before noon if you want"

Shizuka said as the brunette exited out the door.

"I'll be there"

Kai replied with a nod, he didn't want the smaller boy to be nervous before the doctor worked on him.

Meanwhile the blue haired boy crawled into his bed, thankful for the soft blankets. However once he laid in bed, his sleepiness faded away as thoughts of the next day filled his mind.

Aichi wondered if his sight would truly return, or if it turned out that it could never be restored. The blue haired boy didn't know what he would do if that happened, he had already given up on his sight once and it wouldn't be fair if it never returned right after he had just regained his hope.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Missed you?**

The brunette heard his alarm go off at 9:00AM, he quickly slapped the off button before getting up from his bed. He had no idea why he had set his alarm for that time until he remembered that today Aichi was going to go into surgery at noon.

The brunette prepared himself a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before changing out of his pyjamas and into his casual clothes.

He heard his cell phone ring and checked the ID number and sighed, tossing it away when he realized that it was just his annoying blond haired friend.

Kai looked at the clock, telling him that it had just turned 10 by the time that he left his house. The hospital was a ways away so the brunette decided to hop on a bus.

He just relaxed in his seat for a while before he felt the bus shift oddly underneath his feet, the brunette looked around confused only to see that the bus had suddenly come to a halt. Kai sighed in annoyance when he found out that the cause was that the engine had broken down.

He looked at the time to see that it was now 10:45, the brunette narrowed his jade eyes at the clock, feeling slightly worried that he might miss the blue haired boy before the doctor took him.

The brunette guessed that if he continued to wait for the bus that he would indeed arrive too late, he then walked off the bus, not too pleased with the inconvenience on the one day that he actually cared if he was late or not.

Kai looked around to catch his bearings, and took off running in the direction of the hospital, he was told around noon so he was worried that might include the hour of 11 as well.

"Aichi you okay?"

Shizuka asked as she watched her blue haired son looking slightly uneasy as they stood outside of the hospital. The small boy gave his mother a false smile so as to make her not worry about him.

"Yeah I'm just worried about whether or not my sight will return"

The blue haired boy didn't feel as if he were truly lying, he actually was nervous but not all of it was caused by his sight.

"You sure?"

The cyan haired mother pressed, she wondered if her son's friend's absence had anything to do with his unease.

"Yeah..."

A faint frown creased Shizuka's face, she had told the brunette what time he should arrive and didn't see any reason for him to not be here by now.

"I'm sure something delayed Kai"

At the sound of the brunette's name, Aichi perked up towards his mother, earning him a sad sympathetic smile from her.

"Uh yeah!"

Aichi laughed falsely, trying to cheer himself up. However the false cheer visibly began to wane as the minutes ticked by.

The cyan haired mother noticed her son shiver slightly at the cool breeze that had started blowing.

"You want to wait inside the hospital?"

The young boy shook his head at his mother's question, sure he was cold but the fresh air made him feel a little better.

"No I like it out here"

He whispered softly, before flinching slightly as a cool gust blew by. Shizuka sighed, guessing that she was most likely not going to be able get her son to wait inside.

After a while had passed, the blue haired boy looked around uneasily, hoping to pick up the footsteps of the brunette.

"Aichi, I'm ready to start working on you"

Shinko said, he was the blond haired doctor whom had worked on him when he had first gotten hurt. The small boy hesitantly nodded as he followed the doctor into the hospital.

The cyan haired mother was worried when she noticed the sad look upon her son's face.

Meanwhile the brunette was running out of breath, he checked the clock to see that it had already passed 11:30.

He did his best to pick up the pace, knowing that he had already promised Aichi that he would be there for him. However he stopped properly at each street, careful so as to not almost get hit by a car, the cause of Aichi's problems.

Kai breathed a sigh of relief when the white walls of the hospital came into view, he skidded to a halt in front of its doors and looked around, hoping to see the blue haired boy.

The brunette silently cursed to himself when he saw no sign of Aichi, he swiftly walked into the white building and straight to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for a Aichi Sendou, do you know where I could find him?"

The brunette asked, the receptionist knit his brows as he searched through the computer files.

"Ah he just came in not long ago, he's heading towards the operation room on the third floor"

The brunette said his thanks before hastily walking towards the elevator, the stairs would have been a quicker choice but he would have been too tired to run anymore.

When he exited the elevator, the brunette began searching the halls for the blue haired boy.

"Aichi!"

The blue haired boy froze when he heard the tired voice of the brunette, he turned around and smiled happily.

"Kai you almost didn't make it"

Aichi whispered softly as he listened to the arriving footsteps of the brunette.

"The bus broke down, sorry I'm late"

The brunette replied as he noticed that the two of them were standing right outside the operating room.

"It's fine now, anyway I need to go now"

The smaller boy said with a smile, Kai nodded in understanding as he watched the other boy follow the doctor into the room.

"It's a good thing you showed up Kai"

The brunette jumped and turned to see Shizuka with a thin smile on her face.

"I'm glad, now I just hope everything works put now..."

The teen sighed as he tiredly slumped against the wall and allowed himself to rest.

"You and me both Kai..."

The cyan haired mother whispered as she looked up towards the glowing operation light.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Operation**

The brunette paced back and forth throughout the halls near the blue haired boy's operating room. He couldn't stand having to stand still any longer to wait for the results of the small boy's operation.

Shizuka noticed the brunette's unease but didn't do anything to stop his pacing, she felt the exact same way as he did and was anxious to see her son.

Every time there was a beep the brunette paused in his pacing and looked over towards the white door that separated him from Aichi, hoping that it was the sound of the operation ending.

As time went by, Kai became more and more uneasy, knowing that every second made the small boy closer to sight or closer to despair depending on the outcome.

"Kai..."

The brunette looked over towards the cyan haired mother, curious as to why she had called his name.

"Yes?"

He replied, doing his best to not sound as impatient as he felt.

"You should rest and have something to eat, earlier you were so exhausted"

Shizuka replied, concerned for her son's friends health, knowing that Aichi would feel terrible if the brunette became too exhausted because of him.

"I'm pretty sure I'd throw up any food I try to consume with the way I feel right now."

The brunette sighed, he felt slightly queasy at even the thought of food.

"Yeah but you should at least try, for Aichi's sake as well?"

The brunette narrowed his jade eyes at Shizuka's words then shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I'll be fine"

The cyan haired mother sighed as she watched the brunette go back to his previous pacing routine.

After a few hours the brunette was starting to feel slightly worried, wondering if something went wrong and that was the reason why it was taking so long.

"Everything's probably fine Kai, working on the eyes is a very delicate procedure most likely, so the doctor is probably working slow so that he doesn't make a mistake"

The brunette looked at the cyan haired mother in confusion, wondering how she knew what he had been thinking.

"How-?"

"I'm a mother so I need to know how to read teenage boy emotions"

Shizuka replied with a kind smile as she patted the brunette lightly on the back.

Both of them jumped when the doors to the operation room slip open, the brunette looked eagerly as the doctor entered the hall.

"How's Aichi?"

The brunette asked, the blond asked the blond doctor, who in return smiled lightly at him.

"He's currently still asleep due to the medicine I put into him to knock him out, also about his eyes... We'll only know the results when they heal from the surgery"

Shinko replied, the brunette felt uneasy, he didn't like the idea of the small boy having to wait to see if the operation had actually worked or not.

"Thank you Shinko, I'm really thankful for you helping my son"

Shizuka replied, understanding that some things just can't be rushed.

"No problem, it was interesting working on his eyes, I saw damage that I hadn't initially seen when I first examined him, which probably had caused his loss of sight"

Shinko replied.

The brunette wanted to go check on the small boy, however he didn't think that he would be aloud into a sanitized operation room.

"When will Aichi wake up?"

The cyan haired mother asked, the doctor thought for a second before shrugging slightly.

"It took a lot of medicine to knock him out, so he could wake up at any second from now because I think he may have a resistance towards it for some reason."

Shizuka and the brunette both nodded at the doctor's response, it was reasonable and both hoped that it would be soon.

"So he had bandages over his eyes right?"

The blond doctor nodded at the brunette's question, he was used to being asked multiple questions after performing surgery on a patient.

"Yes, they're to cover his eyes until they heal properly. Though, I doubt he will need them for long, probably not even tomorrow because of how few incisions I actually needed to make"

"Only a few?"

Shizuka was surprised at there had only been a few incisions on her son's eyes.

"Yes... I luckily found the problem right away, the sensors that sent signals to the brain were damaged so I repaired them so there is actually only one small exterior cut on each eye thankfully."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Aichi's sight loss was more simple than he had thought.

"Oh and another thing... I took care of the boy's injuries, they seemed like someone had already taken care of them but I redid them professionally... There were more than the last time I saw him though..."

Shizuka raised a brow at the doctor's words while the brunette cast his gaze downward as he remembered what had caused them.

"Thanks, for also dealing with my son's other injuries"

The cyan haired mother replied softly before the three of them jumped at the sound of a crash coming from the operating room.

They all hurried into the room to see the blue haired boy crouched on the floor, seeming slightly confused.

"Aichi what are you doing?"

The brunette sighed, relieved that the smaller boy had just been slightly clumsy.

"I rolled over and fell..."

Aichi replied, feeling slightly embarrassed for falling off what he guessed was some kind of bed.

"Be more careful next time!"

Shizuka scolded softly as he gave her crouching son a hug, the boy blushed lightly at her attention.

"Sorry..."

The blue haired boy whispered as he pulled himself out of his mother's hug.

"Aichi be careful not to open any of your wounds, and don't remove the bandages from over your eyes until at least tomorrow"

Shinko sighed as he helped the boy stand up then went to pick up all the equipment that had been knocked down.

"Okay, anyway am I allowed to go home since it was only my eyes that were worked on?"

The brunette smirked at the younger boy's question, guessing that the boy wasn't overly fond of hospitals.

The blond doctor looked over Aichi before nodding.

"It would be fine because its nothing like if I had operated on your leg or something."

The smaller boy smiled slightly at the doctor's response then turned towards his mother.

"Yes I'll take you home Aichi"

The cyan haired mother replied with a small smile, glad that her son seemed like himself.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Sightless?!**

The brunette kept glancing towards the bandages that covered the smaller boy's eyes as they headed towards the Sendou residence. They reminded him of when he first initially saw Aichi in the hospital.

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

The small boy chirped as he quickened his pace in excitement, Kai let a smile slip by as he watched the boy's enthusiasm.

"That makes two of us"

He replied, speeding up to match his pace with the younger boy so as to help if the sightless boy fell.

"Hopefully I'll be able to play vangaurd once more"

The brunette nodded in agreement, hoping to see the young boy once again play the game that filled his life with happiness.

"Though I really want to take the bandages off right now..."

Aichi whispered as he carefully touched the bandages covering his eyes with his hands, the brunette sighed.

"Aichi your eyes need to heal"

The blue haired boy frowned slightly at the brunette's words.

"But there's not much to heal anyway so it should be fine..."

The brunette was getting slightly amused by the smaller boy's lack of care for the doctor's words, he guessed it was partially because he was worried.

"Aichi you should just wait for a day, that way you won't be breaking the doctor's rules"

Kai reasoned, he wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to follow the rules placed by the doctor or not, however he didn't want to encourage Aichi if he wasn't positively sure himself.

"The sky sure is blue today"

The blue haired boy whispered as he kept his back to the brunette, Kai raised a brow and checked to see if Aichi had removed the bandages or not. He frowned when he just saw a slight smile on his face.

"Aichi..."

"I take it by your words that you didn't like my joke..."

The younger boy sighed sadly, the frown didn't leave the brunette's face.

"Aichi you're acting odd"

"Maybe it's because I feel so confused because I'm so excited but I'm also scared to find out..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly, the brunette understood where the smaller boy was coming from for he too felt the same way yet probably nowhere near as strongly as Aichi.

"Don't worry everything will be okay"

The brunette replied, trying to lighten the other boy's mood.

"But what if its actually not..."

Aichi whispered softly, half to himself.

"Aichi, you've suffered so much lately... I'm positive that its now time for your luck to make a U-Turn for the better"

The brunette said as he placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulders, Aichi looked back at the brunette and smiled slightly.

"Kai... I really... Hope you're right..."

Aichi sniffed, the brunette realized that the cheeriness of the smaller boy was just to cover up his anxiety.

"Aichi you can't cry, your bandages would get soaked"

The brunette sighed lightly as he gave the smaller boy a reassuring hug, Aichi nodded slowly, understanding that the older teen was correct.

"Okay..."

The two continued to walk towards the Sendou residence, the brunette keeping a close eye on the smaller boy, he felt relieved a little that he at least could walk with some confidence in his steps.

After a while the two arrived at the Sendou residence, Shizuka had taken a cab from the hospital beforehand but the two had wanted to walk instead.

"Aichi how are you?"

Emi asked as she watched her brother walk through the front door, the blue haired boy smiled.

"Fine, just eager to take off the bandages"

The peach haired girl smiled at her brother's words.

"Silly Aichi... Be patient I just know you'll be able to see if you wait"

She sighed as her brother blushed slightly at his younger sister's remark.

"I'm going to go sleep now..."

The blue haired boy said as he left to head towards the stairs, confusing the brunette and his sister.

"Why?"

The brunette asked, he didn't think that the younger boy had seemed tired at all as they walked home.

"Because the quicker I sleep, the sooner the next day will come"

Aichi replied as he went to go up the stairs.

"You're not sleeping Aichi, you haven't even had supper yet and you were too uneasy for breakfast and you were knocked out during lunchtime."

Shizuka called from within the kitchen, the brunette smirked when the smaller boy seemed to deflate on the stairs.

"Fine..."

The younger boy sighed as he got off the stairs and sat on the floor.

The cyan haired mother sighed as she forced her son to get up and go lounge on the couch instead of sitting on the floor.

"Sorry Kai, Aichi's getting into one of his lazy moods"

The peach haired girl sighed as she looked over at her older brother.

"I've never seen Aichi like that before"

The brunette replied.

"He used to always be like that before he learned that cardfight thing"

The cyan haired mother sighed as her son just laid there.

"Oh..."

The brunette said softly as he thought about what would have happened if he hadn't returned Aichi's blaster blade card back to him when it was stolen.

"Mom... I'm hungry..."

Shizuka smiled at her son's words then shook her head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay I'll cook some food so that the lazy Aichi can go to bed"

"I'm not lazy... I just want tomorrow to come quicker!"

Aichi called as he sat up on the couch, the brunette went and sat beside him.

With that, the Sendou household and the brunette had grilled fish for supper before the brunette went to go leave for the night once again for he couldn't think up a good enough excuse to stay over.

"See you later Kai!"

Aichi called as the brunette opened the front door, the brunette nodded.

"Bye, see you tomorrow?"

The brunette asked, he wanted to be there when the smaller boy took off his bandages for better or for worse.

"Yeah, though don't come too early"

The blue haired boy replied with a smile, confusing the brunette.

"Hey Kai!"

The brunette sighed at the familiar voice of his blond haired friend as he was over halfway to his apartment.

"Don't sigh at me!"

Miwa whined as he caught up to the brunette.

"What do you want Miwa?"

"Oh I was just wondering if everything went well with Aichi y'know"

The blond smiled mischievously as he watched the brunette roll his jade eyes.

"Yes everything's fine"

The blond nodded, content with the answer he was given from the brunette.

"That's great, everyone at Card Capital was worried about him, they wanted to go visit him but I stopped them for you so you can thank me later"

The blond chirped happily, Kai sighed at how overly energetic his friend was.

"Kai I really do care about the both of you, so could you please stop sighing"

The blond complained, the brunette raised a brow at the blond's sudden seriousness.

"I'm just tired and your bountiful energy is making me even more tired"

The blond smiled sympathetically at the brunette, understanding where he was coming from.

"It's okay, but just remember I'll always be by your side to help when needed"

Miwa replied before leaving the brunette to his own thoughts.

"Aichi, you're going to be okay if you have Kai by your side...though it would be cruel to say that you're lucky after all you've been through..."

The blond whispered softly so that only he could hear his own words as he left.

The brunette continued walking until he reached his own apartment, he changed his clothes before hopping into his own bed to sleep. Hoping that the next day would be in favour of the blue haired boy.

Kai awoke to a soft knock on his door, he looked at the clock to see that it was 10:am in the morning. He sighed, guessing that it was most likely Miwa because he was the only one who knew where he lived.

He wiped the sleep out of his jade eyes then stretched his arms before getting out of his bed.

The brunette walked towards his front door and opened it, only to have a blur of blue fly at him and embrace him.

"Aichi?!"

The brunette gasped as he realized that it was the blue haired boy.

"Morning Kai"

The smaller boy whispered as he looked up towards the shocked brunette. Kai's jade eyes widened when he noticed that the smaller boy's eyes were no longer the pale blue lifeless shade, instead they were the usual sparkling sapphire orbs that he had known before.

"Aichi your eyes..."

The blue haired boy smiled before nodding happily.

"Yes, I can see again"

The brunette couldn't help but allow a warm smile to cross over his own face, he had grown accustomed to allowing his emotions to show while he was around the smaller boy.

"So the reason why you didn't want me to come over early was because you wanted to surprise me?"

Aichi nodded at the brunette's words, he was glad to be able to see the brunette whom he loves.

"I wanted to surprise the person I love"

The smaller boy whispered as a blush crawled across his face, the brunette smirked before leaning down to kiss the boy.

"The surprise was perfect love"

**_The story is finished sadly thank you all for reading~ and I purposely used a misleading chapter title_**


End file.
